NUEVE COLAS
by Kagome-Nekko
Summary: Naruto a tenido un encuentro con el Kyuubi, este le ofrecerá un extraño poder que incluye hacer cosas a sus amigos en el proceso… NaruxSasuxSaku, es más bien un NaruSasu,LEMON HURT, RAPE, Naruto seme...
1. 2 colas

NUEVE COLAS

A jajajjaa xD (risa desquiciada) yo y mi locura de escribir pura cosa rara XP, bien, este es un Narutoxetc.

De una vez advierto . a quien no le guste que se vaya… es en serio… si es que logro prolongar el asunto, si no simplemente se quedara como un narxsakxsasuxnaru. Aunque si lo pensamos bien no deja de ser un naruxsasu jejee. Bien a quien le guste Naruto de seme xD

CON LEMON HARD Y RAPE o bien como quieran entenderle el caso es que es Naruto violándose a Sakura y a Sasuke jejeje, bien comencemos =P SHONEN AI, SHOJO A YO KE SEEEE

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursiva _

Diclaimer: el precioso de Naruto y demás no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto(dios bendiga a ese hombre y que siga con la historia) yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos.

Esta historia me vino en mi amor por Naruto de Shippuden y en lo sexy que se ve estando a medio transformar en el Kyuubi.

Este fic es sin fines lucrativos y es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y quien lo lee…

**Capitulo 1 : primeras 2 colas**

(Contenido lemon hard rape explicito)

Naruto con 18 años de edad, ya es un Anbu en toda forma, su característica mascara de zorro lo hace ser reconocible entre tantos otros anbus, su pañuelo negro que cubre todo su rubio cabello oculta su identidad a enemigos de Konoha, y su característico tatuaje en el brazo que lo distinguen como anbu, su relación con el Kyuubi hacia un tiempo ya que había recomenzado, después de su pequeño percance con Pain y su accidente de las 8 casi 9 colas, sin embargo desde hace un año justo en su asenso a Anbu de Konoha, en su primera misión que consistía finalmente en enfrentarse a su mejor amigo y razón por la cual había logrado tener un poder tan sorprendente como lo era el modo Sannin, esa batalla había sido desorbitarte y de hecho recordaba muy pocas cosas ya que al final ambos al final ninguno había sido capaz de asestar el golpe final y habían caído desmallados después de gastar todas sus energías en el ultimo casi golpe… (una historia que contare después… xD pero ahora) Naruto se encontraba en su casa, el palpitar en su pecho lo había hecho entrar en un pequeño trance donde el Kyuubi lo esperaba en esa característica habitación húmeda, delante de una gigantesca jaula, el centro de su inconsciencia donde descasaba el Kyuubi…

-Naruto…- la tétrica y poderosa voz del Kyuubi atravez de los barrotes de la mente de Naruto…

-Naruto hacia tanto tiempo ya, dime que es lo que me ha despertado de nuevo… Narutooo-

-Kyuubi… pero como, yo no te he llamado, ni siquiera he pensado en ti en mucho tiempo, anda… duérmete de nuevo y déjame ir, tengo una importante misión…-

-ja ja ja, no Naruto, no entiendes, yo no te llame, tu lo hiciste, siempre eres tu quien me llama… necesitas de mi poder, puedo sentirlo, tu ansiedad me excita tanto, anda pídemelo, pídeme mi poder, con gusto te lo daré, Naruto-

-yo no necesito tu poder…- Naruto se encontraba tranquilo ante la presencia del poderoso kitzune pero sin premeditarlo pensó en Danzou, el estúpido que ahora ocupaba el lugar de Hokage en lugar de su Obaa-chan saberla en riesgo de muerte ya que no se podía esperar nada menos de ese cabrón además de la revolución que se estaba formando en Konoha lo sacaban de sus casillas y por si fuera poco sabia que muy por lo bajo el imbécil al que llamaban Hokage no se tragaba a Sasuke como anbu, el lo quería ver muerto aunque sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo, eso lo cabreaba demasiado, mandándolo siempre a las misiones más peligrosas existentes pero el siempre apelaba por él y aunque Danzou no quería perder esa preciosa arma ya que Naruto sabía que no lo consideraba como más que eso, el portador del Kyuubi un arma perfecta para la guerra, al final terminaba convenciéndolo más bien chantajeándolo que le dejase ir con Sasuke a sus estúpidas y peligrosas misiones, ya que si Naruto se rebelaba contra el Hokage junto con muchos otros ninjas importantes que seguían a Tsunade-sama sabía que abría una guerra interna en Konoha, a Naruto como a la mayoría lo detenía el hecho que se perderían muchas vidas inocentes y que además quedarían expuestos a cualquier ínfula de grandeza de alguna otra villa o villas, y Danzou por su parte se contenía porque sabía lo poderoso que era Naruto y el portador del sharingan no se quedaba atrás en absoluto y que buenas ganas ya le traía, no podía arriesgarse, a pesar de ser el actual Hokage tenía una enorme desventaja si una guerra interna se desataba y no estaba dispuesto a perder su titulo que tantas manos negras le costó obtener, pero al final Naruto sabía que el resultado sería el mismo, la villa desaparecía en conflictos internos y eso lo hacían sumergirse en esta oscuridad que era el ambicionar un poder más grande…

Sin darse cuenta Naruto había despertado de su transe, aun se encontraba en su casa estaba empacando sus equipaje ninja cuando había entrado en trance y ahora había salido de nuevo, no recordaba mucho mas de la conversación del Kyuubi pero en su mente recordaba muy vagamente la última frase que no recordaba haber discutido con el Kyuubi, su zorruna y filosa voz…-Muy bien Naruto, te lo daré, una habilidad especial, tan preciada como mi ínfimo chakra del que ya eres poseedor aunque no lo sepas…-

-estúpido zorro… mira que fastidiarme así en un momento como este… argh¡- Naruto cerró sus zafiros al sentir un calor inusitado en su abdomen, con rapidez de inspección levanto su chaleco y su camisa característica de Anbu... y pudo observar con curiosidad y desentendimiento su sello que lo marcaban como Jinchuuriki, la espiral rodeada de un inelegible texto que lo sellaban como portador del bijuu de las 9 colas, le pareció extraño ya que usualmente nunca está a la vista más que cuando lo sellan o desellan, cosa que le causaba un gran cambio en la circulación de su chakra y en su equilibrio por decir de alguna forma… pero ahora simple mente estaba ahí, causando un picor inusitado y un calor como si se lo estuvieran marcando a fuego, Naruto soltó sus cosas y se encorvo mientras caía de rodillas al piso, sujetando con fuerza su estomago, trinco sus ojos mientras su corazón se aceleraba con gran ímpetu y su respiración entrecortada se le hacía insuficiente, ­­-_maldito Kyuubi… que me haces…-_ pensó con desprecio Naruto mientras casi podía redefinir y leer el dibujo en su piel al provocarle el calor, como si se lo estuvieran repintando con un ligero pincel que de tinta usa aceite hirviendo… el dolor era demasiado estaba a punto de gritar o de perder la conciencia, lo que ocurriera primero… y entonces tan rápido como había llegado, el dolor se fue, Naruto cayó recostado en el suelo de su habitación mientras recuperaba el aliento y observaba las telarañas en su techo, su mente en blanco poco a poco asimilaba lo que acababa de ocurrir, sus ojos azules molestos perdidos en un punto indefinido…

-maldito kitzune… que me hiciste esta vez…- se incorporo y observo su abdomen pero el sello ya no estaba, había regresado a la invisibilidad como normalmente estaba, con sus cálidos dedos recorrió lo que habría sido el contorno de la espiral alrededor de su ombligo, mientras sentía esta vez la reconfortante calidez de tocar su propia piel. Decidió que no era el momento de pensar en esto, así que agarro de nuevo su equipaje y finalmente abandono su pequeño departamento… Sakura lo esperaba afuera de su puerta… molesta… como siempre…

-vaya sigues aquí Naruto, o Kami-sama, es que acaso nunca cambiaras, ya eres un anbu sabes… deberías ser más responsable… pero supongo que no dejaras de ser Naruto…-

-Sakura chan, a que te refieres, si no tarde nada…-

-nada¡¡¡ tardar una hora haciendo quien sabe qué cosa, cuando habías dicho que serian menos de diez minutos, por Kami Naruto es que no tienes solución, vámonos ya, demasiado ya hicimos esperar a Kakashi…

Naruto no discutió con Sakura, si algo había aprendido a punta de golpes es que rebatirle algo a esta niña era inútil y contraproducente, en silencio camino tras ella mientras la observaba en su atuendo de anbu su marcada y femenina figura, con un salto coordinado brincaron por techos atravesando media Konoha en menos de un par de minutos, pero fue el suficiente tiempo para que Naruto recapacitara en lo que Sakura le había reclamado, estaba seguro de no haber tardado ni diez minutos arreglando sus cosas, al parecer el Kyuubi había tenido algo que ver, ese trance debió tardar más de lo que le habría parecido… pero no siguió pensando más… pues en lugar de la característica mascara de anbu que ya le conocía a Kakashi se encontró con la máscara de Sai… y de Sasuke…

-Sai… pero y Kakashi…- pregunto la pelirosa

-yo iré en su lugar… al parecer Danzou-sama le dará una misión de último minuto…- Sai hablo atravez de su máscara, desde que Danzou le dio ciertas amenazas para que no habla ni de chiste acerca de sus propios planes, Sai había preferido regresar a su frialdad de siempre, aunque no es como si la hubiese perdido, pero el muchacho se esforzaba, ahora prefería poner su cara más neutra y si era necesario se dejaba la máscara… Sasuke lo observo atravez de su máscara de un extraño lobo pintoresco pero que si lo mirabas bien esas profundas orbes negras te daba un pavor de miedo como si de verdad vieras a un lobo con ganas de probar tu sangre…

- Sakura saco de sus ropas una máscara de gato demonio característica de anbu mientras se colocaba su pañuelo blanco alrededor de sus rosados cabellos, Naruto entendió el mensaje, saldrían de inmediato… y de entre sus ropas oscuras de anbu saco el mismo su máscara zorruna casi podía ver reflejado al Kyuubi en esta mascara, no sabía si había sido una mala puntada del Hokage darle esa mascara en particular, habiendo tantos otros modelos, como la del pájaro horrible que Sai llevaba, esa definitivamente no la usaría, Sai se veía ridículo, pero bueno quizá era debido a que de por si nunca había llegado a apreciar realmente a Sai, lo consideraba más un compañero que un amigo, pero bueno, no importaba ya, estaba muy cabreado con el Hokage por recordarle una vez mas lo que significaba para él, nada más que un arma con forma de contenedor de un zorro… pero no le daría el gusto, daría su mejor esfuerzo en esta nueva misión, no era su primera vez que saldría ocultando sus cálidos y celestes ojos atravez de una máscara aunque esta nueva de kitzune no le parecía mucho, oculto sus cabellos dorados en el pañuelo negro y se coloco su nueva identidad, era un requisito para todos aquellos anbus que tuvieran un color de cabellos demasiado singular, para evitar ser reconocidos en alguna otra ocasión…

-recuerden que a partir de ahora nuestros nombres serán neko para mi, Inu para Sasuke, Ryu para Sai y Kitzune para Naruto…- Sakura hablo tranquila ella ya había tenido un par de misiones como anbu de especialidad médica, no noto el pequeño tropezón de Naruto al escuchar su nuevo nombre, de haber estado más pendiente a él habría notado incluso la pequeña aura de molestia que por unos segundos lo rodeo… -_maldito Danzou, ya se las verá conmigo cuando regrese, quiere al Kyuubi tan insistentemente, cuidado que puede que lo encuentre…- _Naruto estaba muy cabreado, a todo esto no había notado que Sasuke no había dicho nada ni le había prestado atención, era raro que no hablara pero para nada, aunque desde que regreso intentando matar al Hokage actual (entiéndase Danzou) y este siempre intentaba por todos los medios que se muriera había perdido la gracia de burlarse o lo que sea… solo esperaba lentamente el momento de saborear la ultima toma de su venganza…

El camino era lago, la misión importante y la precaución extrema… la noche estrellada se hacía visible apenas atravez de los espesos arboles, Naruto descansaba en su saco de dormir a un lado de la fogata que apenas y mantenía su flama, acariciaba sus cabellos rubios mientras pensaba que le daría trabajo acostumbrarse a llevar mascara nueva y al pañuelo, la máscara limitaba su visión y el pañuelo le incomodaba la cabeza, -_pero bueno, supongo que terminare por acostumbrarme-_ miro a su izquierda y observo a Sakura dormir tranquila, a la derecha Sai recostado contra un árbol se mantenía alerta a cualquier cambio en el ambiente, debían descansar el corto tiempo que tenían calculado, Naruto se salió de su saco de dormir y se dirigió a Sasuke, este parecía dormir pero casi podía apreciar que se encontraba despierto, no tenia sueño así que le preguntaría acerca de la misión que Danzou originalmente le había dado solo a él…

-que ocurre Naruto? No puedes dormir o acaso…- Naruto miro de forma despectiva a Sai antes de que este dijera alguna bakada y lo molestara, no tenía ganas de discutir con el…

- es verdad, no tengo sueño, es todo,… anda vete a dormir, yo seguiré con la guardia- no quería que Sai se metiera, sabía que al pertenecer al raíz era demasiado cercano a Danzou… Sai acepto y rápidamente se metió en su saco de dormir, pero se preocupo en cierta forma ya que Naruto andaba algo raro…

-que tanto me miras… raro- Naruto vio con desprecio a Sai, no lo odiaba ni nada pero no podía acostumbrarse a lo raro que era… cuando Sai miro la intención del rubio de hablar con Sasuke, solo se hizo al desentendido, aunque no esforzó mucho ya que el sentimiento era genuino y se giro y trato de dormir… el kitzune sintió el pasar de los minutos como si fueran horas mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de interrogar al azabache, por alguna razón no se sentía cansado en lo absoluto a pesar del viaje… observo a Sai dormitar tranquilamente y después a la pelirosa, tan linda hasta parecía que no rompía un plato, cuando en la realidad era tan diferente agresiva y fuerte, extremadamente fuerte, pero tan sincera… su mirada celeste se enterneció al recordarla cuando cuidaba de él, cuando curaba sus heridas y lo atendía en el hospital, ella creía que él no se daba cuenta pero sabía que cuando el recalaba por el hospital por alguna misión o exceso de entrenamiento ella hacia lo posible por ser quien lo atendiera, incluso en una ocasión se llegó a enterar que tuvo que pedir un favor especial a una de las jefas de enfermeras, aun desconocía como lo había pagado pero anduvo molesta y triste la siguiente semana, entonces recordó cuando era más bien agresiva sus ojos esmeraldas se volvían fuego puro y su poderosa ira destrozaba muros, … una sonrisa divertida adorno su rostro mientras veía como la peligrosa cambiaba de posición en su saco de dormir, sus torpes movimientos de dormida y su tersa piel lo embelesaron por unos minutos, observaba el subir y bajar de su pecho que se torneaba más alto a nivel de sus senos que se presumían lo suficientemente grandes para causar atención entre los chicos y en más de una ocasión le habían causado a él un ojo morado por verlos descaradamente cuando por alguna muy rara ocasión Sakura se ponía algún escote o cuando se los acercaba demasiado a su rostro cuando haciéndola de enfermera le cambiaba las vendas de la cabeza, el ojiazul sintió calentarse sus mejillas por esos recuerdos no muy sanos, pero no le importaba después de todo Sakura siempre le había gustado, aunque tenía mucho tiempo que ya se lo había dejado de decir, en eso había madurado un poco en estos años, en especial después de que finalmente había conocido el calor de una chica se había dado cuenta que amar, querer y desear eran cosas tan diferentes por eso había dejado de ser tan insistente con ella, era más que obvio que suficientemente claro había dejado que él no le gustaba de esa forma y el podía aceptarlo, no le importaba, la admiraría de lejos pero no por eso se obsesionaría por un amor platónico, pero tampoco negaría que su compañera de misiones, su amiga, su enfermera en más de una ocasión le había ocasionado sueños eróticos estando tanto dormido como despierto… finalmente miro al moreno que él pensaba era lo que lo mantenía despierto, se sobresalto un momento cuando pudo apreciar esas orbes tan negras como dos agujeros negros que lo succionaban aun vacio turbulento… se estremeció y trago fuerte, no supo si de dolor, tristeza o miedo…

-que es lo que quieres decirme, suéltalo ya demonios y déjame dormir…- Sasuke hablo de manera despectiva lo que molestaron al rubio quien solo inflo sus cachetes y giro su mirada…

-no es nada teme…- Naruto hablo de manera infantil y Sasuke solo soltó un suspiro de molestia y resignación, aun no entendía que demonios pensaba el dobe, siempre mirándolo interrogante y al final no le decía nada, le molestaba en cierta forma después de su última batalla donde el mismo le había confesado que después de matar a su hermano este le había regalado un poder increíble y se había enterado que de alguna estúpida forma lo había hecho para salvarlo, aun después de eso donde el por fin le soltó toda la sopa de marañas que su cabeza tenia liada, a alguien, probablemente a la única persona a quien se lo hubiese podido decir, y que a pesar de su locura de simplemente matar venganza matar matar venganza matar… que su alma sentía en ese momento tan crucial… el chidori de trueno dirigido formaba una nube de tormenta sobre él, mientras Naruto en modo Sannin le apuntaba con un rasengan de viento que ostentaba como un gran shuriken de energía, a pesar de eso él se había soltado y le había dicho y de poco recordaba había llorado, por primera y probablemente la única vez que había llorado por su hermano, no por desear su muerte si no por el hecho de haberlo matado y que al final el heroico Naruto baka le haya salido con su choro de "te quiero como a mi hermano y también te perdí pero sé que puedo recuperarte" y mas bla bla eso lo había crispado de los nervios pero esa frase lo desconcertaron lo suficiente como para deshacer el jutsu y Naruto en consecuencia deshizo el suyo propio, si algo le conocía al baka rubio es que nunca le tiraría matar , solo a herirlo mucho mucho que con esas ganas no se había quedado, ya que por sus heridas era lo único que recordaba, después de eso una llorosa Sakura los había estado manteniendo con vida… a ambos…

Naruto seguía sin sentir sueño y los rayos del sol querían empezar ya a salir, este iba a ser un día largo, lo presentía… al final de cuentas no le dijo nada a Sasuke y este al no escuchar nada del rubio se había dormido finalmente no sin una expresión cabreada en su rostro, Naruto se preguntaba si después de dormir toda la noche con el seño fruncido no le dolía la cara, o tal vez estaba tan acostumbrado a tenerla así que ya se le había entumido, Naruto se sonrojo un poco del hecho que ahora notaba se había quedado toda la noche viendo a Sasuke, y sus muy escasos movimientos al dormir…

Ese día terminaron de atravesar el bosque y casi en la noche finalmente habían entrado a una aldea pequeña tenían calculado que así seria, la siguiente aldea era donde había sido el enfrentamiento de Jiraiya y de los akatsuki, empezarían a investigar desde aquí, tenían que tener precaución extrema, sin sus insignias y sin sus mascaras que rebelaran su aldea o sus intenciones los cuatro anbus rentaron un cuarto de hotel, la encargada vio raro que una chica se quedara en el mismo cuarto con tres chicos, pero a Sakura esto le importo poco, después de todo este era solo para tener un lugar donde Sai pudiese usar sus técnicas ninjas para investigar, sin levantar sospecha alguna…

-bien está todo listo, ya mande a mis ratitas de tinta y un par de pájaros, si encuentra algo ellos regresaran, si no, proseguiremos el camino por la mañana…- Sai hablo con tranquilidad mientras sus dos compañeros asentían con normalidad, el moreno no hizo nada, estoico como siempre, aunque desde que se habían conocido siempre le había tenido un cierto rencor, aunque ese sentimiento a él no le sorprendía en absoluto, últimamente iba por ahí odiando a todos…

- bien Naruto, esta vez yo me quedare de guardia ya que tú me reemplazaste ayer en la noche…- al decir esto Sai se acerco demasiado al rostro de Naruto, había leído un libro que hablaba de que al momento de agradecer a las persona a medida de favores y esas cosas era importarte el mirarlas a los ojos y hacerles entender lo que sentían, aunque como siempre Sai exageraba un poco ya que había invadido el espacio personal del rubio haciéndolo retroceder por inercia…

-jajaja si Sai lo que tu digas… pero… aléjate¡¡ de mi¡¡- Naruto había empujado con fuerza a Sai quien cayó sentado y con cara de no entender que había hecho mal, nunca podría descifrar las emociones de los demás, esto de ser social era demasiado complicado…

Sakura había escuchado lo que Sai había dicho, se suponía que los cuatro harían turnos para vigilar y así asegurarse que todos descansaran, pero al parecer Naruto había estado despierto toda la noche y después de mirarlo con detenimiento este no parecía nada cansado… Sakura se admiro de la fortaleza del rubio –_es porque tienes mucha energía Naruto… o tal vez estas demasiado preocupado Sasuke-kun- _su inercia de ser la enfermera permanente de Naruto la hizo acercarse con parsimonia y tocar su frente con el dorso de su mano calculando su temperatura mientras sus ojos esmeraldas buscaban algún signo de lo que sea en su cuerpo y en sus ojos zafiro del Kitzune… Naruto se sonrojo de sobremanera por la repentina reacción de Sakura, su suave y tersa mano sujetando su frente, sus femeninos y cálidos dedos presionando su muñeca derecha en busca de su pulso, su rostro invadiendo su espacio personal como segundos antes Sai lo había hecho, le dio un sutil latigazo de emoción, arrebolando sus mejillas y acelerando su pulso, inconsciente y deseosamente Naruto cerró sus ojos concentrándose en el tacto de la kunoichi y suspiro el aroma que esta desprendía al tenerla tan cerca, solo entonces Sakura noto su invasión y retrocedió avergonzada mirando hacia otro lado tratando de explicarse…

Sasuke ni se inmuto por la escena, ciertamente no le sorprendía que Naruto y Sakura se hubieran hecho tan cercanos en su ausencia, por otro lado Sai miraba muy interesado…

-sa sa sabes que no debes de de de excederte Naruto, es malo para ti y por ende malo para la misión, e e e esta bien…-

- si yo lo entiendo Sakura- la vos aterciopelada y cálida de Naruto sonrojaron a Sakura- gracias por preocuparte por mi- esa suave voz masculina la hicieron sentirse extraña a Sakura…

-no es justo¡¡¡ Narutooo yo igual me preocupo por ti y lo que consigo son tus golpes… porque con ella reaccionaste diferente eh¡¡- Sai recupero su posición incómoda inicial, incomoda para Naruto claro…

-aaa aléjate Sai¡¡¡ eres raro por eso¡¡¡- el rubio empujo con fuerza al pelinegro mientras se levantaba con molestia y se metía al baño…

-bueno mientras esperamos a tus ratas falsas me daré un baño¡¡- Naruto azotó la puerta tras él mientras una ligera gota de anime resbalaba por la frente de Sakura y Sasuke y la kunoichi con una risa nerviosa y divertida dejaba pasar la situación como algo común entre estos dos…

Una vez en el baño, el kitzune comenzó a sacarse sus ropas, su chaleco blanco y su playera negra de anbu, dejándose como único accesorio el collar del primero, colgaba de su cuello y la piedra verdiazul contrastaba sensualmente con su trigueña piel, y más al centro rodeando su ombligo ligeramente deformado debido al abdomen bien marcado del rubio, el sello de Jinchuuriki asomaba por su piel, lo miro con preocupación, _-que demonios estás haciendo?- _Naruto se refería al Kyuubi su insistencia en marcar su sello comenzaba a preocuparlo, decidió que después hablaría con él, no quería quedarse atrapado en el baño por una hora sin que él se percatara, Sakura podría pensar mal de él, termino finalmente de desvestirse y se metió a la regadera, el agua fría erizaban su piel a medida que recorría su cuerpo, su rubio cabello se pegaba a su frente mientras los músculos en su espalda y piernas se tensaban en respuesta del cambio drástico de temperatura, era casi doloroso en un principio pero después el frio ligeramente entumía su piel y podía sentir como se relajaba cada parte de su cuerpo, deseo poder recostarse y disfrutar de esta fría y reconfortante caricia pero no estaba ni en el tiempo ni el lugar de tomar un largo baño, pero entonces noto algo extraño, el calor en su sello no disminuía e iba en aumento, Naruto se preocupo de que fuera a pasarle algo como el otro día, no quería entrar en trance o de sentir ese férreo dolor de hierro quemando su piel, se sujeto su estomago y se arrodillo en el piso de la regadera, anticipando lo que estaba por venir, el calor aumentaba de manera exponencial, mientras el agua fría impactaba contra su espalda podía observar como los músculos de sus piernas de tensaban por el dolor en su abdomen, quiso gritar pero no quería que alguno de los de afuera lo escucharan, solo mordió su labio inferior para aguantar, casi sede pero lo controlo, el aire en sus pulmones se negaba a circular y su desbocado corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho, su vista empezó a fallar sentía que se ahogaba y se mareo, de fondo escucho la puerta abrirse con violencia, volteo apenas para intentar mirar, solo pudo distinguir una borrosa melena rosada mientras distorsionadamente escuchaba su nombre en un fondo lejano… todo se oscureció y ahí frente a él, la jaula inmensa encerrando al bijuu más poderoso de todos…

-Kyuubi … tu … que…- Naruto estaba molesto por la insistencia del zorro de traerlo al interior de su mente, pero el dolor aun lo asfixiaba

-ja ja ja, Naruto dime algo… quieres comenzar con él o con ella?-

Naruto se extraño por la pregunta del demonio zorro, casi de inmediato frente a él como un holograma la imagen de Sakura y de Sasuke apareció, simple, llana, como una fotografía de tamaño real…

-Sakura, Sasuke… que hay con ellos?-

-dime… acaso no ansias su poder?...-

-su poder? A que te refieres- los recuerdos de Naruto vieron a una Sakura sanándolo con su chakra con precisión quirúrgica, después vio a una Sakura increíblemente molesta pero que con destreza destrozaba un par de arboles como si fueran de papel, sus conocimientos médicos de alto nivel que tantas vidas habían salvado y al final Sasuke, ni que decir de este un poder tan grande y técnicas tan poderosas que podrían llevarse una villa entera sin que esta o alguno de sus habitantes dijeran ni pio y qué decir del poderoso sharingan mangekyou o como sea que a Sasuke le gustaba llamar… el poder de la vida y la muerte resumida en esos dos…

-ja ja ja¡¡ ya veo que siiii… muy bien Naruto… mi primera cola será para poder de la vida y la segunda para el poder de la destrucción… - le pareció a Naruto que el Kyuubi había crecido el doble de su tamaño original, su abrumador chakra rojo lo cubría por completo y aun dentro de su mente podía ver una cola formarse…- que estás haciendo?-….

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Sakura había visto a Naruto meterse enojado al baño, una gota tipo anime resbalaba por su frente, pero no dijo nada, miro a Sai y este parecía igual de molesto que Naruto, y quizá lo estaba pero no era el momento para esos juegos, y finalmente Sasuke tan frio y estoico, desde que este regresara había sido aun mas callado y reservado de lo que le conocía, apenas y le había dirigido la palabra y eso que ella había intentado sacarle platica como loca, incluso de último recurso le pregunto acerca de su hermano y descubrió con la cabreada expresión de él que era tema tabú, al menos esperaba escuchar "lo mate" pero ni eso consiguió, ahora que recordaba la única frase que había escuchado de su boca en todo este tiempo era cuando la vio por primera vez.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz- flash back-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Sasuke__ estaba tirado en medio del campo de batalla que había tenido con Naruto, Sakura había curado de manera maratónica a ambos teniendo que turnarse de lugar, no quería moverlos y ambos estaban muy muy heridos y se estaban desangrando, los bakas se habían excedido en su riña, una sonrisa tierna de hermana mayor adorno su femenino rostro mientras se aguantaba las lagrimas por ver recuperado a Sasuke pero el rubio no podía tener menos atención igual estaba herido y no dejaría que le pasara nada a ninguno, finalmente en su tercera vuelta de regreso a Sasuke este había abierto los ojos lentamente enfocándola a ella, su mirada oscura y profunda tan dolida que casi le partió el corazón a la kunoichi, Sakura podía jurar que había visto el dolor en el fondo del alma del moreno…_

_-Sakura…- el azabache subió una ensangrentada mano e acaricio la mejilla de la pelirosa sintiendo su tersura y calidez-… Sakura… veo que te volviste medico, que bueno… Naruto está bien?...- después de eso Sasuke se había desmayado de nuevo y su mano hubiera caído al piso si no fuera porque ella la sostenía entre sus manos aguantándose las ganas soberbias de llorar…_

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz- fin del flash back-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-Sakura sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos aunque lindos y dolorosos a la vez no le servían de mucho en esta situación donde el moreno se había rehusado a hablarle…

-Sai creo que ya es hora, no podemos atrasarnos demasiado-

-si Sakura lo sé, iré a buscar a mis ratas no tardare, si no encontraron nada entonces al menos podremos seguir-

Sakura observo mientras desaparecía por la puerta, se recostó en el suelo de la habitación, no habían desempacado y no lo harían, esta noche seria corta… los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura recorrieron el techo de la habitación mientras relajaba su cuerpo, no le daría tiempo de dormir en lo que Sai regresaba pero al menos retozaría un rato, se concentro en los objetos a su alrededor y en el chakra de Sai que desaparecía lentamente mientras se alejaba, el chakra de Sasuke no lo sentía en absoluto, si no fuera porque sabía que estaba ahí no se daría por enterada, entonces claramente pudo sentir el chakra de Naruto que provenía del baño, pensó que quizá seguía molesto por lo de Sai, pero entonces su chakra comenzó a aumentar mas y mas, al principio su Sakura real le dijo que quizá el pervertido de Naruto estaría haciendo cosas no apropiadas para la misión (entandase satisfacción propia xD, y luego dice que no es pervertida), se molesto mas y mas al sentir el chakra de Naruto ir en aumento, lo dejaría así, si pensaba en otra cosa dejaría de sentir su chakra, ya después le daría una lección de lo que no se debe hacer en una misión, pero entonces aun sin proponérselo sintió claramente el poder demoniaco del Kyuubi, y entonces supo que se había equivocado con Naruto, algo mas pasaba ahí adentro, sin pensárselo mas, Sakura se levanto con rapidez y entro al baño, casi ni se percato de que la puerta tenia seguro, aunque la puerta si lo resintió, al entrar pudo ver a Naruto de rodillas en el suelo de la regadera, sujetando con fuerza su abdomen y detrás de él una enorme cola roja hecha de chakra.

-Naruto¡¡¡- grito Sakura desesperada y apenas el rubio giro a verla, su mirada perdida a punto de desmallase la preocuparon de sobremanera, sabía lo que Naruto era capaz de hacer estando bajo el control del Kyuubi, vaya que lo había visto cuando peleo contra Pain y sin el capitán Yamato para controlarlo no estaba muy segura de cuanto podía hacer ella, … temerosa pero decidida lo sujeto justo en el momento en que Naruto caía desmallado, la ninja se sorprendió de lo caliente que estaba el cuerpo del rubio, a pesar de que la regadera echaba agua fría, lo cargo y lo saco del baño, trato de ignorar la cola roja de este pero no podía dejar de verla y de preguntarse en qué momento Naruto despertaría y la atacaría, Sakura recostó a Naruto en el suelo de la habitación lo más cuidadosa que pudo, sus ojos esmeraldas recorrieron medicamente el cuerpo húmedo de su compañero, noto su respiración forzada y acelerada y como a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba relativamente suave, no dejaba de presionar con fuerza su abdomen, en el momento que intento abrir sus brazos para cerciorarse de que este no tuviera ninguna herida, finalmente Naruto se relajo por completo, cayendo dormido como si nada hubiese pasado, Sakura se sorprendió por esto, pero más se sorprendió aun al ver la pequeña espiral alrededor del ombligo de Naruto, conocía ese símbolo, ya lo había leído antes en un pergamino prohibido en la oficina de Tsunade, era el sello que marcaban a Naruto como un Jinchuuriki, pero ella antes ya había visto el abdomen desnudo de Naruto y era la primera vez que veía el sello, volteo a ver su rostro del chico pero este se encontraba profundamente dormido, la pelirosa se alegraba de que al menos el rubio ya no sentía dolor, volvió a ver su abdomen, perfectamente esculpido, las gotitas de humedad resbalaban por la tersa piel del rubio, se sonrojo, no pudo evitarlo pero no le prestó importancia, no era la primera vez que veía a Naruto completamente desnudo, aunque si desnudo y mojado a la vez, pero no en vano era su enfermera personal, lo había curado y vendado de tantas cosas que conocía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, lo único nuevo era el sello negro contrastante con la blanca piel que terminaba justo en donde los rubios risos de su entrepierna comenzaban, Sakura termino el recorrido visual por el cuerpo masculino de Naruto que de única prenda portaba con inocente sensualidad aquella piedra azulina justo en el centro de su pecho la cual subía y bajaba al compas de la parsimoniosa respiración del kitzune, sonrojándose con fuerza al pasar la vista por el sexo de Naruto, repitiéndose como un tantra "_soy ninja medica, esto no debe afectarme, no importa si es hombre o mujer, analizare cada centímetro de su cuerpo y lo curare, porque esto es lo que hago, soy una ninja medico…" –y más si se trata de Naruto, yo me convertí en medico precisamente para curarlos a ti y a Sasuke… Naruto confía en mí- _Sakura estaba agachada junto a Naruto y junto el chakra en sus palmas e intento explorar los órganos internos de su compañero y amigo pero en el momento en que su chakra hizo contacto con su piel, una tenebrosa sensación y una asfixiante atmósfera la invadieron, pudo ver el chakra del Kyuubi rodeándola como si quisiera consumirla, se asusto e intento huir pero no pudo moverse, pero gracias al miedo había desconcentrado su chakra, perdiendo la técnica y por lo tanto dejo de ver la imagen del zorro, había caído de lado por el miedo y Sasuke noto esto, mirando a la ojiverde para saber que paso…

Sasuke había sentido el chakra del Kyuubi que provenía del baño, pero en el momento que se levanto para acudir a ver qué pasaba con Naruto la pelirosa ya se le había adelantado por mucho, se sorprendió de lo pendiente y rápida que podía ser cuando de Naruto se trataba, inconscientemente este sentimiento le alegro no sabía porque pero si de curar se trataba sabía que podía confiar absolutamente en Sakura y eso que le conocía muy poco esas habilidades, finalmente esta había salido del baño con un Naruto completamente desnudo y mojado pero más le preocupo el hecho de que tuviera un aura demoniaca a su alrededor y por supuesto una cola de Kyuubi asomando por su trasero… pero se hizo a un lado y dejo que Sakura trabajara… vio como esta lo analizaba y se sonrojaba a la vez y casi se molesto por eso, pero cuando vio que ella a pesar de todo seguía concentrada buscando anormalidades en el cuerpo de Naruto, (además de las obvias) alguna que significase un peligro para el rubio, una mirada orgullosa y cariñosa adornaron su cara sin que el mismo se percatara, en su interior solo podía sentir afecto por esa niña rosada y violenta, recordaba haber podido odiar con odio jarocho a todos en la villa, pero a estos dos jamás, incluso a Kakashi en su afán de engancharle conocimiento de la muerte de su clan y eso como el sabia algunos anbus sabían la verdad y el siendo un anbu tan poderoso probablemente sabría y todo este tiempo le habría visto la cara de pen…jo a él sabiendo que su único objetivo era vengarse, incluso a Kakashi había logrado odiar en su momento y a cada clan existente su locura había avanzado mucho, pero cuando llegaba a estos dos, sus compañeros, el equipo 7 no podía, un sentimiento nostálgico lo cruzaba y los extrañaba, lo único que le quedaba y lo sabia… cuando esta finalmente había puesto literalmente manos a la obra, juntando su chakra para averiguar el interior de Naruto y no tardo ni un tres segundos en poner cara horrorizada y caer sentada de su original posición de hincada y su sobresalto pegando un gritillo apenas susceptible, Sasuke la tomo de la mano preguntando con la mirada que había pasado, preocupado por ella igual por su zorruno compañero…

Sakura intentando relajarse, sintiendo el agarre del azabache, miro a Naruto y a su sello, - no puedo accesar, el Kyuubi no me deja- fue lo único que dijo, así misma y a al azabache quien sabia estaba preocupado por el rubio en medio de ellos… Sasuke la soltó tranquilo y la observo para saber que aria ahora… Sakura supo que no podría hacer nada mientras el zorro estuviera en ese plan, así que simplemente recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto para escuchar los latidos de este, era un ritmó tranquilo, lo que la tranquilizo a ella misma, se incorporo le dio una mirada y una sonrisa tranquilizadora al moreno, o al menos lo mas que pudo y entro al baño, en busca de la ropa de su compañero de misiones y muy apreciado amigo, tomo la ropa de anbu, tan diferente a las anaranjado chillón que solía usar y lo observo desde la puerta, así, recostado, desnudo y dormido, la hicieron recodar la vez que ella misma había conocido el calor del cuerpo masculino, había sido un desliz en una misión que tubo, pero ver a Naruto así con su perfecto cuerpo torneado, el suave respirar en su pecho y las traviesas gotas de agua que aun resbalaban de vez en vez a todo lo largo de su blanca piel levemente mas morena que la de ella misma, la hacían recordar esas viejas escenas de su leve momento de locura y pasión que había tenido hace un par de años, ya no recordaba bien el rostro de con quien había estado, solo recordaba sus ojos azules tirando a grises, una furia adolorida en ellos como la que emanaba Sasuke pero una ternura y soledad como la que emanaba los de Naruto, tal vez por eso había cedido a los encantos de ese ninja de otra aldea, porque le recordaba a Naruto y a Sasuke a la vez, una combinación que jamás había visto más que en esa ocasión, lo único que diversificaba de esa única vez que pudo apreciar ferviente el cuerpo masculino, de la ahora relajada imagen de Naruto era esa cola de chakra que lo enmarcaba a un costado, que juraba estaba cada vez más grande… y por su puesto el otro chico moreno sentado a su lado quien no dejaba de ver el final de esa cola roja que se movía ligeramente, como si también calculara el tamaño ascendente de la misma…

dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Naruto despertó estaba recostado en el piso del cuarto no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí, pero sentía su cuerpo caliente y la presencia del Kyuubi lo desconcertaba, podía verlo en una esquina de la habitación, sentado como si fuese un zorro real del tamaño de un perro grande y como dos de sus nueve colas hacia un vinculo con el mismo convirtiéndose es su propia cola de chakra, se sentó rápidamente y observo a su lado a Sakura y a Sasuke quienes lo veían preocupados… su chaleco blanco de anbu cubría desde su cintura hasta la mitad de sus piernas, desconcertado de estar desnudo después de esa ligera prenda mal colocada.

-Naruto¡¡ te sientes bien?-

Naruto no respondió miro de nuevo al Kyuubi preocupado de que Sakura o Sasuke igual lo viera ya que todo era por demás extraño, Sakura miro a la dirección a donde Naruto miraba sin comprender la cara de ansiedad de este, Sasuke repitió la acción de la chica y retorno los ojos negros interceptando los azules…

-que ocurre Naruto? Que estás viendo?-

La pregunta de Sasuke le advirtieron de que él no podía ver al Kyuubi, pero por alguna razón lo sospechaba, por lo tanto este debía de estar solo en su mente, como siempre, pero entonces qué demonios quería el maldito zorro…

-simple Naruto… copiaremos las habilidades de estos dos en dos de mis colas esta chica en la primera cola, y el moreno en la segunda, una vez hecho esto podrás usar sus habilidades cuando se te plazca sin necesidad de recurrir a ellos además de que este poder fusionado…, je je je, el poder de la vida y la muerte, ya después te enseñare como usarlo, ahora a lo importante….- la mirada maliciosa del zorro no tranquilizaron en lo absoluto a Naruto, y entonces antes de que pudiera opinar nada, Naruto sintió una placentera descarga de energía en todo su cuerpo, cayendo recostado en su lugar, arqueando su espalda con fuerza, sin poder ahogar un ronco gemido seguido de una profunda y sonora bocanada de aire, su sangre se volvió pesada y ardiente, podía sentirla circular por sus venas, siendo consciente de cada parte de su cuerpo de una manera excitante, podía sentir su masculinidad ponerse dura de una manera casi orgásmica, mientras sus manos intentaban aferrarse a la duela de la habitación, su instinto y su deseo se habían despertado de una manera súbita y precisa, provocándole unas ganas infinitas de hundirse con pasión en otro cuerpo, ni siquiera le importaba en cual… su mente se nublaba mientras su pasión y excitación en cambio se despertaba mas y mas, el calor y la ansiedad era asfixiante…

Sakura y Sasuke al ver la repentina reacción del rubio habían pegado un brinco hacia atrás, la presencia del Kyuubi era cada vez más fuerte y no podían ignorarla…

Naruto se sentó y sujeto su cabeza entre sus manos mientras escondía su mirada entre sus cabellos rubios y mojados, el moreno y la rosada (mas Sakura que Sasuke xD) no pudieron evitar sentir un poco de miedo cuando el chakra del Kyuubi invadió la habitación como una capa plástica a todo alrededor de las paredes, una prisión de chakra…

-Naruto- Sakura hablo e intento acercarse de nuevo pero el moreno la detuvo y esta lo volteo a ver-Sasuke que pasa con…-

-el Kyuubi se a posesionado de él, ahora mismo no sabemos qué podría hacer…- Sasuke hablo sin dejar de ver a Naruto, había experimentado en carne propia lo poderoso que era este cuando emanaba al Kyuubi, aunque hacia un tiempo ya que no había visto a Naruto en su emm modo Kyuubi por decirlo de alguna manera…

-la voz ronca de Sasuke alertaron mucho a Sakura, ella igual había visto la fuerza y el poder que Naruto podía llegar a alcanzar, pero si estaba teniendo una guerra interna con ese zorro ella quería hacer algo por ayudar, sus esmeraldas ojos quisieron demostrarle eso al moreno lo miro con fuerza, pero el vacio y la preocupación de este la regresaron a la realidad de que era Naruto solo quien debía enfrentar este problema, y se sentía frustrada y adolorida por no poder ser más útil…

Finalmente Naruto los había volteado ver sus ojos rojos con una expresión demoniaca y sardónica, sus bigotes de cada costado de su cara más gruesos y las líneas negras y gruesas que delineaban sus ojos y sus labios, Sakura sintió un pavor que casi la hacen gritar si no fuera porque había quedado casi paralizada del miedo y Sasuke por su lado había sentido una corriente eléctrica atravesar su cuerpo, era la primera vez que veía esta mirada en Naruto, casi siempre podía leer en ella el coraje o la frustración, la tristeza o la suplica aun con su mirada de ojos rojos, pero esta mirada sardónica, era como ver los ojos de mismo Kyuubi, sintió miedo no podía negarlo, pero no se dejaría amedrentar por el Kyuubi y menos si era en el cuerpo de Naruto…

Las reacciones del moreno fueron automáticas, se posiciono enfrente de Sakura para protegerla del mismo Naruto y finalmente lo encaro…

-Naruto… déjate de pendejadas y deja de jugar con el zorro… o yo te lo quito de una madriza…- Naruto no perdió los movimientos del azabache, escucho lo que dijo muy de fondo, la femenina figura desapareció detrás del ojinegro haciéndolo prestar todos sus sentidos a este último, esperando una señal, una pequeña…

Sasuke observo el vacio en los ojos de Naruto, esas orbes rojas como la lava misma reflejaban el fuego del infierno, la demencia reflejada matizada con… deseo?- Sasuke no sabía cómo interpretar eso ultimo, pero la sonrisita hipócrita de Naruto-Kyuubi no le caía muy bien, rozo su espada para darse seguridad pero se dio cuenta muy tarde de que este había siendo un error, el error que detono las acciones de Naruto…

La rapidez fue sorprendente, dudaba incluso que aun con el sharingan hubiese logrado ver algo… cuatro colas lo sujetaban a cada una de sus extremidades y lo estiraban en el aire, sus cabellos azabaches rozaban el techo, mientras suspendido en el aire intentaba soltarse de ese abrazador contacto que significaban las colas de chakra, giro rápidamente a ver a Sakura quien se encontraba en la misma poción que él, otras cuatro colas sujetaban a la rosada en el aire, detrás de el mismo, 8 colas de madrazo pero el cuerpo de Naruto seguía igual, sus músculos más tensos y sus garras y colmillos acrecentados como los de un mitad demonio… pero conservaba su forma humana…

Naruto suavemente se levanto de su posición en el suelo, dejando todo su cuerpo al descubierto y la vista de los otros dos, sin dejar de intercalar la mirada entre la chica y el moreno… Sasuke intento activar el sharingan, lo sentía por Naruto pero a él nadie le hacia esas choradas de levantarlo en el aire como un muñeco, pero algo raro pasaba, no podía concentrar su chakra lo suficiente…

-tranquilo Sasuke, mientras estés en esta prisión de chakra ninguno podrá usar ninguna clase de jutsus, incluido por supuesto tu sharingan y también el sello- la voz de Naruto era filosa y profunda y Sasuke entonces si comenzó a preocuparse de verdad… la idea de estar a merced del Kyuubi o de quien sea nunca le había parecido…

Por su lado Sakura estaba más que aterrada, y el dolor en sus muñecas y tobillos que era donde las colas de chakra la sujetaban no le ayudaban mucho a pensar, escucho la frase de Naruto y no pudo estar más preocupada por su propio bienestar, jamás le había temido a Naruto pero ahora no estaba tan segura…

-comenzare con ella- Naruto apunto con una de sus garras a Sakura- se que será más fácil y tal vez eso te encienda… - una risa macabra a la pelirosa y voltio a ver los ojos del moreno- después seguiré contigo- Naruto movió sus 8 colas y por ende a sus dos prisioneros, quedando él en medio de ambos, con Sasuke a su espalda como a dos metros de él y a Sakura de frente a el, y lentamente la acerco, casi como saboreando la forma en que la kunoichi se daba cuenta de cómo se iba acortando la distancia entre ellos…

A Sakura no le había gustado nada como se había escuchado eso y su instinto le decían que en la actual situación debía de temer más por su dignidad que por su vida, además de que podía apreciar el cuerpo de Naruto, desnudo y tenso con su hombría enhiesta…

-Naruto?- Sakura intento divisar en ese mar de fuego la mirada tierna e inocente de Naruto, pero no podía sostenerle la mirada, era como si dejase de respirar, le temía como nunca antes le había temido, al menos no a él, no a Naruto, a Su Naruto, al que siempre la protegía, ella se había convertido en medico por él, para ser ahora ella quien lo protegiera, jamás se imagino una situación como esta, aun si alguien se lo hubiera dicho ella jamás hubiera creído que Naruto le hiciera nada… estaba consciente de cada centímetro que se acercaba mas y mas al rubio, ella sin poder moverse y Sasuke observando desde atrás, el cual sabia tampoco podía moverse, Sakura sintió las lagrimas aglomerarse en sus parpados, casi podía intuir lo que iba a pasar… Naruto la iba a tomar en ese momento y Sasuke iba a presenciarlo todo, irónicamente no le dolía que fuera Naruto quien la poseyera, sino que sabía que lo aria sin permiso y probablemente de tal forma que la lastimaría íntimamente y que a los ojos de Sasuke, el otro chico que ella amaba con igual intensidad que él, observara que estaba a punto de violentarla, lo presenciaría y quizá ya no la vería de la misma manera, le dolían tantas cosas ya, y eso que el rubio aun ni empezaba… su relación estaba a punto de romperse y eso la asfixio dolorosamente, no podía permitirlo, aun podía olvidar todo el asunto si esto se detenía en este momento…

-Naruto por favor… detente… soy yo Sakura, tu amiga, tu compañera… tu Sakura- las lagrimas se derramaban por las mejillas de la pelirosa, su mirada sonrojada por el dolor que su corazón sentía…-vamos prometo que todo se olvidara y seguirá como antes si tan solo te detienes ahora, Naruto…- la chica estaba a tan solo un par de centímetros de rostro del rubio, este la miraba lascivo y altanero, sin prestarle verdadera atención a sus palabras, este delineo lentamente la curvatura del mentón de la ojiverde con una de sus garras, sujetándola de la mandíbula al terminar y girándole la cabeza con una rapidez que casi lastimaron Sakura y con la misma inercia lamio la mejilla de esta, limpiando sus saladas lagrimas lentamente hasta llega a sus ojos verdes, esta apenas logrado emitir un pequeño quejido cuando sintió el tirón que le dio Naruto cerrando sus ojos con fuerza mientras podía sentir como la cálida y húmeda lengua de este se paseaba por su rostro hasta llegar a su ojo derecho, Sakura no sintió asco, solo miedo y una tristeza infinita se estaba apoderando de ella, mientras se rehusaba a aceptar lo que Naruto iba a hacerle…

-por que… Naruto?- sus ojos verdes profundos lo interrogaron pasmosa, de verdad esperaba una respuesta…

-tranquila Sakura… esto no tardara mucho y prometo no lastimarte… mucho, jejeje- su mirada de fuego y su ligera risa hipócrita… Sakura finalmente sucumbió al terror…

-Sasuke¡¡¡- al ser Naruto quien la amenazaba, a Sakura solo le quedaba otra persona… y lo llamo con vehemencia realmente esperando su ayuda…

Sasuke escucho el alarido de Sakura, no podía moverse y no dejaba de intentar su sharingan, pero no podía hacer nada… -Naruto basta, que demonios te pasa maldito dobe¡¡¡ si no nos sueltas ahora de verdad te vas a arrepentir¡¡¡-

Naruto lo miro con arrogancia – no estás en posición de dar amenazas no crees… dattetebayo??- Sasuke cerró sus ojos al sentir el dolor que le propiciaron las colas de Naruto cuando estas se cerraron con aun más fuerza…

Sasuke respiro hondo y retomo su amenaza visual – solo considera muy bien lo que aras Naruto, si lastimas a Sakura no podremos perdonarte… y lo sabes… todo cambiara y yo se que tu prefieres que las relaciones se queden igual, Naruto, no me buscaste por más de tres años solo por eso??-

Naruto se giro y soltó a Sakura quien finalmente medio abrió sus ojos y pudo observar como el rubio se acercaba tranquilamente al moreno, de espaldas podía apreciar a la perfección como su espalda cuerva torneada bien delineada terminaba en un trasero apretadito y al principio de este emanaban las 8 colas del Kyuubi, las cuales redaban parte de la habitación y concluían en cada una de sus extremidades y en las de Sasuke respectivamente…

-tienes razón Sasuke, pero aunque no lo creas, en estos momentos no me importa lo que piensen de mi o lo que pasara después, jejejeje, mmm y creo que tú no eres precisamente la persona para decir eso, ya que te fuiste de Konoha solo por tu venganza, te aliaste con el hombre que mato a nuestro amado Hokage y fuiste considerado traidor, pero aun así seguiste y seguiste…- Naruto tomo del rostro a Sasuke, acunando sus dos mejillas en sus manos y junto sus frentes mientras no perdía de vista esas lagunas negras tan cabreadas que parecía consumirte con o sin sharingan xD…

-basta Naruto te arrepentirás de tus palabras…- Sasuke lo veía con todo el odio que podía, cosa que le resultaba fácil…

-acaso tú te has arrepentido alguna vez de lo que has dicho??- Naruto acaricio una de las mejillas de Sasuke con una de sus manos que sostenía con fuerza el rostro de este, la lasciva mirada de Naruto paso de altanera a una indescifrable para Sasuke, pero se sintió invadido en su espacio personal y la caricia lo irrito, lo hizo sentir pequeño e impotente de defenderse de la intromisión de Naruto y su pregunta retorica lo hicieron odiarlo como nunca, estaba muy cabreado, y tardo en procesar lo que Naruto hizo… este había acortado el espacio entre ellos hasta que los labios del rubio habían hecho contacto con los de él, podía sentir el calor y la tersura de estos, Sasuke se desconcertó y se sonrojo ligeramente mientras entendía la acción de Naruto…

-déjame…- Sasuke hablo aun en contacto con los labios del kitzune, una simple expresión sin sentimientos como cuando pides que te pasen la sal a la hora de la comida, el azabache pudo sentir en sus propios labios la sonrisa que se formo en los labios de Naruto antes de que este, en respuesta profundizara el forzado beso, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras sentía que la boca del rubio que casi casi quería devorarlo, su cálida y húmeda lengua exploraba el interior de su boca y de vez en vez salía para saborear sus labios, mientras con sus colmillos bastante desarrollados con la situación se rozaban peligrosamente sus labios sin lastimarlo pero sensibilizándolos de una manera casi dolorosa, y muy a su pesar y aunque tratara de negarlo, de una manera excitante, ambas manos lo sujetaban desde la nuca hasta la mandíbula, impidiéndole el girarse, emitió un pequeño gemido que murió en la boca del kitzune, mientras intentaba zafarse del pasional beso que empezaba a causarle corrientes eléctricas en su columna al nivel de la espalda baja… al no ver mayores resultados con su forcejeo, más bien parecía que Naruto lo disfrutaba aun mas, decidió tomar una arriesgada acción, no lo pensó mucho pero sabia podía tener mayores consecuencias… le mordió el labio inferior a Naruto con toda la fuerza que este le permitió antes de que el rubio se separara con rapidez…

Naruto lo observo altanero mientas se limpiaba el hilito de sangre que resbala desde su labio lastimado, Sasuke lo veía aun cabreado pero la confusión es sus ojos era aun más notoria… el kitzune simplemente le clavo un golpe en su estomago tan fuerte que Sasuke perdió el aliento y solo pudo encorvarse lo más que la poción le dejaba, estaba seguro que de tener algún alimento en el estomago ahora mismo estaría en el suelo de la habitación, …después de un par de respiros profundos y adoloridos, regreso a verlo con un ojo cerrado y el otro a medio abrir, pero Sasuke ya solo veía de nuevo la espalda de Naruto quien regresaba a atender a Sakura…

La pelirosa se había sonrojado al ver como Naruto besaba a Sasuke, ni en sus sueños había creído presencias esta escena la sorprendió de sobremanera, no sabía que sentía además de sorpresa… entonces Naruto se giro de nuevo y su terrorífica mirada de mitad Kyuubi la miraron deseoso y de manera pervertida, el contorno negro de sus ojos y sus labios, sus colmillos y sus garras, podía ver como la mirada de Naruto la desvestía subía y bajaba de ella y se la devoraba con solo mirarla, no podía perder de vista sus movimientos, ni aun para ver a Sasuke, tenía miedo de que si lo perdía de vista, la matara…

Naruto camino hasta quedar detrás de Sakura, así los dos veían al moreno, mientras Sakura solo podía medio ver a Naruto parado detrás de ella… cuando sintió sus manos abrazarla por el estomago una corriente eléctrica circulo por su cuerpo, fue temor y ansiedad, ganas de huir… el kitzune acomodo su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Sakura y está en respuesta giro su cara para el otro lado, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, no podía soportas estar viendo a Sasuke mientras Naruto la abrazaba de esta manera forzada y que sabia no acabaría ahí…

Sasuke podía ver la mirada despectiva de Naruto su actitud hacia la kunoichi no le estaba gustando en lo mas mínimo, cuando la abrazo y esta solo podía medio girase para sentirse lo menos apresada posible, Sasuke intento liberar el sello, pero tampoco había funcionado, ninguna técnica ninja servía, y por un momento se sintió como el chiquillo de 6 años que había perdido todo en una noche, sin poseer mayores habilidades e incapaz de hacer nada… y entonces su mirada oscura y profunda revelaron suplica, le suplico a Naruto en silencio que todo parara, y Sasuke por un momento juro que por tan solo un segundo, pudo ver la mirada azul y asustada de Naruto, pero fue solo un segundo o quizá menos…

Naruto vio en la mirada oscura la súplica de este, una mirada tan extraña de presenciar en esos ojos azabaches, que casi lo hicieron que esto realmente le importara, pero no… no lo suficiente, le sonrió y simplemente subió sus manos hasta el pecho de Sakura, esta al sentir ese osado contacto simplemente ahogo un gemido que bien podría ser el inicio de su llanto, e intento aferrarse a sí misma, intento cerrar los brazos y las piernas pero las colas de chakra no la dejaron moverse en absoluto… lentamente las garras fueron rasgando la ropa negra de anbu de Sakura, desde el acceso del cuello hasta bajar por sus pechos y detenerse en su cintura, dejando la tela desgarrada, Sakura solo se intento esconder cerrando aun mas los ojos si esto fuera posible, tensándose mas y siendo consciente de cada movimiento del cuerpo de Naruto, a quien ya no veía mas como Naruto, sino simplemente como a alguien muy poderoso que la tenía en su poder y estaba a punto de matarla o violarla o lo que sea… Sasuke observo con desprecio como las garras de Naruto desgarraban la ropa de Sakura esta se estremecía y a él le subía la ira desde la boca del estomago hasta la cabeza… Naruto finalmente termino de abrir el chaleco y la playera negra de Sakura con un par de cortes mas, no quería herirla... antes de tiempo… el par de pechos de la kunoichi quedaron completamente expuestos a Sasuke, este los vio como subían y bajaban con la respiración agitada y arrítmica de Sakura, y se sonrojo, a pesar de lo molesto que estaba, y finalmente se resigno a que no podía hacer nada por ella ni por Naruto, cerro su ojos y dejo caer su cabeza mientras sentía acumular mas y mas ira con cada sonido de ropa desgarrada que se escuchaba frente a él…

CONTINUARA …………… jejeje

Bien el primer capi… por favor no olviden enviar sus reviews, son mi inspiración, siempre son bienvenidos halagos y tomatazos, mas halagos espero, bien, espero les haya gustado, actualizare pronto, pero si NO obtengo reviews = no les gusto, entonces no tan pronto jejeje…

Atte: Kagome-kitty


	2. Aroma a Ramen

NUEVE COLAS

XP, bien, este es un Narutoxetc.

De una vez advierto . a quien no le guste que se vaya… es en serio… si es que logro prolongar el asunto, si no simplemente se quedara como un naruxsakuxsasuxnaru. Aunque si lo pensamos bien no deja de ser un naruxsasu jejee. Bien a quien le guste Naruto de seme xD

CON LEMON HARD Y RAPE…

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursiva _

Diclaimer: el precioso de Naruto y demás no me pertenece, yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos.

Esta historia me vino en mi amor por Naruto de Shippuden y en lo sexy que se ve estando a medio transformar en el Kyuubi.

**Capitulo 2 : Aroma a Ramen...**

(Contenido lemon hard explicito)

Naruto con sus sentidos tan intensificados podía distinguir el suave aroma de las lagrimas de Sakura, disfrutaba del delicado olor a sal al igual que del aterciopelado aroma de su piel femenina, logro identificarlo con el aroma de las flores de cerezo, cerrando los ojos para llenarse del aroma de esa dulce y rosa melena que tanto le gustaba, mientras acariciaba un par de veces sus pechos desnudos que reaccionaban temblorosos a su tacto afilado… después de haber desgarrado la parte superior del atuendo de Sakura, decidió pasar a los pantalones, se arrodillo tras ella para quedar más cómodo en su acción y presionando sus firmes y femeninos glúteos aun sobre la tela comenzó a deshacer el pantalón negro entallado, de igual manera que la prenda superior, de Sakura solo se oían pequeños gemidos de suave llanto de vez en vez, lo que le permitían disfrutar de el sonido que producían sus garras contra la tela, como una melodía enferma que le producía placer con cada centímetro desecho… finalmente la pelirosa había quedado completamente desnuda, su tersa y blanca piel expuesta con ligeras líneas rojas que marcaban los senderos por donde Naruto había pasado sus filosas pero cuidadosas garras… finalmente el kitzune subió la mirada para ver la expresión de Sasuke, encontrándose con que este mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras mostraba una postura de derrotado, sonrió ligeramente, con una expresión de "tú te lo pierdes" y se coloco enfrente de Sakura, admiro el cuerpo desnudo de su compañera su femenino cuerpo tan perfectamente desarrollado, su esbelta cintura y sus voluminosos pechos, sus anchas caderas, sus piernas torneadas y ese centro cubierto de cortos risos tan rosados como su propia cabellera rosa que a él tanto le gustaba, la tomo por la cintura y lentamente la cambio de posición para que esta quedara recostada en el suelo, Sakura abrió sus ojos al percibir los nuevos movimientos, encontrándose con Naruto con una tranquila sonrisa y detrás de el Sasuke quien con su cabeza agachada evitaba ver el espectáculo y demostraba resignación… esta al final había quedado recostada en la fría duela con sus manos a la altura de su rostro y sus piernas flexionadas con las rodillas arriba las cuales aprovecho cerrar con toda la fuerza que pudo, pero Naruto deshizo esta defensa abriendo sus rodillas de nuevo como si estas realmente no hubiese puesto fuerza alguna…

-Naruto, onegai…- Sakura ya no sabía que decir para que Naruto realmente la escuchara, mientras observaba como el rubio se acomodaba sobre ella tranquilamente, podía sentir su contacto, su suave piel ardiente que se rosaba con sus muslos y sus pechos, sus fuertes brazos que la rodeaban, dejándola aprisionada contra él, este contacto la erizaba y tensaba, mientras el oscilante collar acuamarina la acariciaba dibujando un sendero en línea recta entre sus pechos, con un frio tan contrastante al propio contacto del Uzumaki, sentía un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo, podía notar la diferencia de tamaño entre ella y Naruto, su amplio torso y su ancha espalda la cubrían por completo, se sentía completamente encerrada por ese perfecto cuerpo masculino y ese embriagante aroma a… -_ramen? … como demonios puede oler a ramen en un momento así?...- _era un olor tan extraño pero al mismo tiempo tan familiar, Sakura negó subconsciente y deseo que esto se detuviera, pensando que quizá le hubiese gustado embriagarse de este apacible aroma pero de otra manera o al menos en otra situación… en otro tiempo…

Sasuke ante la suplica de Sakura cerro aun mas los ojos y se tenso, sus músculos empezaban a entumecerse y su curiosidad y preocupación por la kunoichi lo hicieron observar una vez mas lo que su compañero hacia ahora… sintiendo un vuelco al estomago al encontrándose con Naruto sobre la pelirosa quien llorando y asustada intentaba sacárselo de encima con la poca movilidad que sus rodillas le permitían…

-Naruto basta¡¡ ya llegaste muy lejos ya déjate de pendejadas¡¡¡ si tanto quieres tener sexo puedes conseguirte una puta o…- Naruto giro su rostro aun estando sobre Sakura para encarar al moreno, su mirada de demonio sádico le hicieron un nudo en la garganta…

-no es sexo lo que busco Sasuke, si así fuera, no necesitaría al Kyuubi para eso… no crees teme?-

-no lo sé, … realmente no estoy enterado de tu vida sexual-

-supongo que no importa la situación nunca perderás esa arrogancia y actitud de chulito… no Sasuke?? Je je, está bien, así me agradas-

-entonces porque Naruto??- la pelirosa se esforzó mucho para que sus palabras salieran y para lograr sostenerle la mirada al rubio, … Naruto regreso su mirada a Sakura, acaricio su rostro con suavidad con sus garras y la yema de sus dedos, disfrutando realmente el contacto…

-porque mas si no violentaría a mis propios amigos… piensa…- Naruto miro con fuerza y burla a Sakura- Sasuke tiene la respuesta, pregúntaselo a él…- Sakura confundida le hizo caso al rubio y ladeo su rostro buscando los ojos del azabache…

-Sasuke??- Sakura y Sasuke se miraron un par de segundos antes de que el moreno pusiera una mirada sorprendida y respondiera a su pregunta inconclusa…

-poder…- simple llana y estúpida respuesta que le dio el moreno, fue lo que Sakura pensó por un segundo…

-poder… poder¡¡ …PODER MALDITA SEA¡¡¡- Sakura miro con rabia a Naruto, sus ojos llorosos se volvieron de fuego y sin premeditarlo mucho dio un cabezazo a Naruto… este solo rio un par de veces mientras que el golpe que parecía haber sido fuerte (y de hecho lo fue) este no le prestó mayor importancia, la sujeto del rostro y la beso con pasión, la pelirosa se sorprendió por el cálido y hambriento contacto logrando sonrojarse, pero después su rabia y su miedo la hicieron morder al rubio, este finalmente retrocedió un poco para romper el contacto mientras saboreaba su propia sangre, el sabor metálico despertaba en él una sensación profunda y lo excitaba aun mas…

-jejeje, vaya¡¡ una mordida de ambos… es bueno saber que me aman por igual- Naruto miro divertido a Sakura quien no perdía sus lagrimas pero igual parecía estaba a punto de estallar y decirle de hasta de que se iba a morir, lo único que la detenía de hablar era esa apariencia demoniaca que le erizaba la piel y ese perfecto sello tan visible y bien marcado en el abdomen de Naruto y maldijo al Kyuubi una y otra vez, pero antes de que esta pudiese pensar algo mas, el rubio se prendió de su cuello, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo ligeramente, provocándole a Sakura unas sensaciones intensas adquiriendo un severo sonrojo, soltando un ligero gemido ya que el contacto sobraba decir le había resultado delicioso y al mismo tiempo alarmante…

-Naruto… basta¡¡ no sé como piensas obtener poder con esto… yo no…- Sasuke observaba a Naruto entre molesto (muy molesto) y un poco excitado, algo sonrojado, ya que Sakura no había cedido en sus esfuerzos de tratar de alejar al rubio, y aunque el moreno sabía que así era, igual daba la ilusión de que esta acariciaba al rubio con sus torneadas y femeninas piernas, dando una imagen por de mas erótica…

-tranquilos, solo relájense y pienses que están contribuyendo con una causa- Naruto hablo con una voz ronca y profunda, sin desprenderse de la cálida y húmeda caricia que le brindaba a Sakura en la base de su cuello, la kunoichi sentía su cálida respiración, la vibración de sus palabras y su contacto estaba adormeciendo su rabia, aunque su miedo seguía ahí, tenía que aceptar que si obviabas la situación era fácil perderse en las caricias y el aroma de Naruto, pero tampoco es tan fácil hacerlo, en especial cuando te están forzando con razones que ni entiendes ni se escuchan lógicas… por lo tanto inconscientemente Sakura no cesaba en sus esfuerzos de alejar al kitzune, se lo pensó mejor cuando este sujeto con una de sus manos uno de sus pechos, apretándolo ligeramente, intentando abarcarlo completamente, alertándola nuevamente de cómo todo continuaba y de que no le parecía para nada bien, iba a replicarle, …de hecho escuchaba muy de fondo las replicas del moreno, pero entonces sintió, junto con una descarga eléctrica y un alarmante grito que había salido de su propia boca antes de que ella pudiera haberlo notado, que el kitzune buscaba pasar al siguiente nivel, acariciando su entrada, esparciendo la propia lubricación que su traicionero y semiexcitado cuerpo había producido, preparándola… se asusto mucho de saber que ya no tardaría mucho en poseerla… ella no quería esto, o al menos no así…

glglglglglglglglglglglgllglglgl

-esto es estúpido Naruto¡¡ …y además¡¡¡-

-kyaaa¡¡¡- el grito de Sakura frenaron en seco cualquier replica de Sasuke…

-que le hiciste bastardo¡¡- Sasuke no podía distinguir muy bien la situación desde su posición, pero Naruto complació su pregunta, mostrándole la respuesta…

El rubio se había separado de la kunoichi lo suficiente para que la entrepierna de ella estuviera a la vista del moreno, mientras este pasmado observaba como Naruto con dos de sus dedos masajeaba tranquilo la entrada de la pelirosa, … esta había vuelto a derramar lagrimas y a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza tratando de esconder la enorme verguenza que ahora sentía…

Sasuke sintió su rabia y hervir su sangre, mientras apretaba los dientes y pensaba como lograr que esto acabase ya…

-Na… Naruto… tu y yo somos amigos, si… y siempre terminamos la mayoría de nuestra riñas peleándonos y en un par de ocasiones fue a muerte... porque no dejas a Sakura de lado y resuelves lo que sea que necesites conmigo eh??, para obtener poder yo puedo ayudarte y sinceramente no veo que tenga que ver esto que haces con lo que tu… ¡¡arghh¡¡- Sasuke no pudo terminar ya que sintió como el cuerpo del rubio caía sobre él, tirándolo de espaldas a la duela fría de la habitación, quitándole el aliento y alarmándolo, … la sensación de todo el cuerpo de Naruto sobre él, y el calor de su piel que traspasaba aun el atuendo negro de anbu, respiro con fuerza y el aroma del Uzumaki inundo sus sentidos, bloqueándole la mente al moreno, solo a la expectativa de lo que el rubio aria…

-si tanto deseas ser el primero, podría complacerte…- Naruto técnicamente ronroneo las palabras al oído de Sasuke, con esa voz profunda y gruesa, mientras pegaba sus labios al lóbulo de la oreja de este ocasionándole al moreno un cosquilleo incomodo, al momento Sasuke intento alejarse de ese extraño contacto ladeando el rostro, Naruto aprovecho el movimiento que habían dejado el acceso libre al cuello del Uchiha, saboreándolo y llenándose de la fragancia del moreno, sintiendo con su lengua la tersura y el delicioso sabor ligeramente salado de esa nívea piel… Sasuke sintió una agradable corriente eléctrica al sentir la húmeda y cálida lengua de Naruto, igualmente sintió las afiladas garras de este que sujetaban con fuerza tu playera negra, se tenso aun mas al escuchar el sonido de tela desgarrándose y finalmente una ola de calor que inundo su piel al sentir el contacto directo de la piel de Naruto, ya sin la molesta prenda superior de por medio, estaba anormalmente caliente, como su tuviera fiebre, se lo atribuyo al estado Kyuubi pero aun así no dejaba de ser la piel y el calor de Naruto… el rubio se froto deliberadamente contra el pecho de Sasuke, mientras el moreno hacia lo posible por aguantarse los ligeros gemidos por la tención y la sorpresa que querían salir de su boca, logrando apenas hacerlos morir en su garganta… todo pasaba tan rápido que apenas tenía tiempo de entender lo que el remolino de Naruto le hacía… estaba avergonzado y se sentía tan humillado, podía sentir su cuerpo tenso y su corazón corriendo como loco, jamás creyó en su vida que Naruto jugaría así con él, sintió un dolor en su pecho y se estaba asfixiando, a pesar de que Naruto no lo había lastimado, al menos no físicamente… no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan mal, sus sentimientos se estaban saliendo de control, el dolor, la tristeza, la humillación y la inutilidad lo hacían desear gritar con todas su fuerzas… sintiéndolo todo aprisionado dentro de sí, a punto de romperlo…

Rápidamente y sin problemas la mano de Naruto se escabullo por el pantalón del moreno y sujetaron su cálida y semierecta masculinidad, apretándola ligeramente, sintiendo su textura y fortaleza… Naruto sonrió y se relamió los labios al comprobar que a pesar de todo, algo de lo que hacía le había gustado al Uchiha, o tal vez la simple adrenalina que la situación formaba, era lo que lo mantenían así al moreno, pero si eso era, el se encargaría de transformarlo en placer…

-tienes un delicioso aroma Sasuke… me hace pensar en… madera… madera recién cortada, como es que puedes oler así??- el rubio miro con burla y seducción los ojos azabaches que lo veían entre sorprendidos y avergonzados, mientras con su mano cuidando de no lastimarlo con sus garras, masturbaba de manera rápida y certera a Sasuke… deleitándose de la mirada de placer que este no podía evitar…

-aah¡¡ …Naruto¡¡- Sasuke no podía entender como es que las caricias de Naruto le agradaban más de lo que quería aceptar, sentía como su corazón corría fuertemente mientras cada trazo recorrido por la cálida lengua del rubio le dejaba una sensación cálida y agradable, el aroma a ramen casero lo inundaba mientras su cuerpo experimentaba ligeros espasmos de placer que poco a poco sentía como iban terminando en el centro de su entrepierna, la cual era atendida deliciosamente por la experta mano del kitzune… se sintió asqueado y completamente avergonzado de sentir ese placer, no se asqueo de Naruto, si no, de sí mismo, su cuerpo lo traicionaba mientras su mente se rompía lentamente, perdiéndose en cada nueva caricia del rubio… no quería sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo… …cerro sus ojos con fuerza, estaba a punto de correrse… se mordía sus labios para que el dolor infringido lo ayudaran a no terminar ahí mismo y perder lo último de orgullo que aun podría quedarle…

Finalmente Naruto se separo casi por completo del cuerpo de Sasuke y con ambas manos y de un solo tirón desgarro el molesto pantalón oscuro del azabache, dejándolo completamente desnudo, este intento moverse por la tan repentina acción, por un momento había olvidado que se encontraba completamente sujeto por las colas de chakra…

Observo en los ojos rojos la lujuria y como estos lo devoraban con la miraba mientras recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo tomándose su tiempo deteniéndose en los puntos que parecían más apetitosos… Sasuke se sintió completamente invadido, vulnerable y violentado, confundido por sentir placer y miedo al mismo tiempo… Sasuke inconscientemente se pregunto porque había sentido todo ese placer por las caricias del rubio, no lo entendía, aunque ahora que se lo meditaba rápidamente recordaba que él no había tenido jamás una experiencia así de intima, desde que se fue con Orochimaru, lo único en su mente era entrenar y volverse fuerte, las muchachas no estaban precisamente en su lista de prioridades, ni aun siquiera en su lista secundaria… después lo más cerca que estuvo de estar con una chica había sido con Karin, la pelirroja que oportunidades no desperdiciaba para insinuársele abiertamente, pero aun así nunca le tomo verdadera importancia, solo le importaba su hermano, y después de muerto este, ahora quería ir contra Konoha y contra Danzou y el consejo de ancianos, después derrotar, por no decir matar a Naruto y después de nuevo mas venganza… su vida completamente velica, digna de cualquier vengador que se respete, pero entonces se lo pensó mejor, tal vez si le hubiese prestado un poco de atención a la fase sexual de su vida, ahora mismo no estaría teniendo tantos problemas para resistirse a las cálidas y completamente nuevas sensaciones que el torbellino rubio le estaba manifestando, su cuerpo y su mente que no sabía más que sentir dolor ciertamente se estaban abandonando bastante cooperativos y traicioneros a las deliciosas y turbulentas sensaciones que Naruto le brindaba…

glglglglglglglglglggllglgllglglgllglglglglg

Sakura relegada en su espacio, intentaba tranquilizar su respiración y calmar sus leves lagrimas, mientras medio observaba el espectáculo desde su posición en el suelo, no podía apreciar muy bien el rostro de Sasuke ni el de Naruto, solo lograba ver las piernas del moreno y toda la espalda, trasero y piernas del rubio que de vez en cuando eran medio ocultado por las colas de chakra, ciertamente estaba asustada de lo que Naruto pudiera hacerle a Sasuke, pero no podía negar que la escena le estaba mesclando sensaciones, verguenza, humillación, ansiedad, miedo, sorpresa y poco a poco la excitación se había estado colando, no entendía porque, porque a pesar de que solo debería sentir asco y desprecio, odio y miedo, porque la sensación de placer siempre había estado ahí presente… veía a Sasuke derrotado completamente a merced de otra persona, humillado y a punto de ser herido, porque aun sintiendo todas esas cosas, porque el deseo se manifestaba junto con todas las demás, el calor en su vientre aumentaba, y la ligera pero clara exclamación que lejos de parecer dolor había parecido un gemido de placer por parte del moreno, igual no la ayudaban mucho a pensar con claridad… cuando finalmente el rubio despojo de toda prenda a Sasuke, la escena le pareció la mas erótica que en su vida había visto, aun mas que la de aquel ninja de hermosos ojos azules grisáceos con el que había pasado una excitante larga y placentera noche hace ya algún tiempo, esto sobrepasaba cualquiera de sus fantasías, Naruto desnudo y sudoroso sobre un Sasuke en las mismas condiciones ambos completamente excitados y enhiestos, teniendo un contacto directo con sus entrepiernas, la respiración agitada en ambos y su respiración arrítmica y acelerada… (omg que pervertida soy quisiera ser Sakura *¬*)… la kunoichi sacudió con fuerza la cabeza y cerró los ojos, se sintió avergonzada de sentirse excitada en una situación así, se lo pensó mejor y se propuso seguir buscando la manera de cómo salir de ahí, alguna esperanza debía quedar, después de todo se trataba de Naruto, no?, y se pregunto si no era debido a esa confianza casi ciega que sentía por el Uzumaki, era que experimentaba estos sentimientos duales, pero entonces un gemido de placer por parte del moreno la hicieron abrir los ojos con rapidez y lo que vio mando toda su conciencia por un tubo, abrió la boca sorprendida al máximo y simplemente observo como una buena voyerista, su conciencia se había bloqueado en su totalidad…

glglglglglglglgllglgl

Sasuke se reprochaba a sí mismo el no poder hacer nada en esta situación, y lo que más le cabreaba es que estaba empezando a agarrarle el gustito al maldito rubio, su verguenza seguía presente pero la humillación que sentía había pasado a un segundo plano, el masaje en su masculinidad y la húmeda lengua en su pecho le estaban haciendo perder la poca lucidez que le quedaba, las oleadas de placer que Naruto le hacía sentir amenazaba con nublar su juicio y su mente en cualquier momento, las deliciosas sensaciones eléctricas que viajaba por su espalda y se abandonaban en su vientre lo excitaban y lo incitaban a arquearse y a ofrecerse descaradamente a Naruto, pero aun luchaba por no ceder, se suponía que él no estaba de acuerdo con esto y hacia lo posible por controlar su cuerpo, a pesar de que el miedo había desaparecido finalmente, podía sentir poco a poco su mente apagarse en una alarma silenciosa mientras su oscura mirada era testigo de cómo poco a poco el rubio había descendido por su cuello y torso hasta llegar a su abdomen en una ligera espiral saboreando cada porción de piel que había dejado sensibilizada por el suave rose de sus colmillos, el mentón del rubio rosaba los oscuros risos del azabache mientras su lengua bordeaba el contorno de su ombligo, su mano poblada de garras filosas lo rosaban amenazantes sus piernas y su abdomen, delineando fatídicas cada uno de sus músculos que se lucían en su bien trabajado abdomen de jounin, pero sin herirlo en absoluto, solo calentándolo más ante la idea del peligro inminente que no llegaba a traspasarlo, …el moreno miraba entre ansioso y excitado el siguiente paso de Naruto, no podía evitar sentir una obscura lujuria de pensar si el rubio haría realmente lo que él ya estaba desenado sentir y fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta que ya había perdido, en más de un sentido, esta batalla, finalmente su mente se había abandonado a su cuerpo, y este segundo de lucidez y comprensión lo hicieron finalmente aceptar la realidad, aun en contra de su voluntad, aunque en este momento desconocía el paradero de esa voluntad…

-aah¡¡ dios¡¡ Naru… aah¡¡- Sasuke ladeo su rostro cerro con fuerza sus ojos al sentir la cálida y húmeda cavidad de la boca de Naruto que lo envolvía en su totalidad llevándolo a un placer que no creyó que se pudiese sentir, casi podía escuchar de fondo sus propios gemidos que salían sin reproche por su garganta, arqueo su espalda mientras espasmos de placer lo inundaba y su mente se nublaba momentáneamente, ese abrazo húmedo subía y bajaba, …desquiciante… sus manos que habían permanecido en puños, se abrieron con el fin de intentar sostenerse de algo mientras terminaba por correrse de una manera violenta en la boca de Naruto, finalmente relajo sus músculos y recostó su cabeza, mientras disfrutaba de los cálidos y austeros momentos después del orgasmo, Sasuke recupero su conciencia lenta y pesadamente, recordó su relación con el rubio, todas las veces que se pelearon a muerte, todas las veces que compitieron y todo los recuerdos que tenia de ellos, reflexiono en el hecho de que con el único que sentía esas sensaciones tan extremas, era con el maldito dobe, su mejor amigo… dolor, soledad, compañerismo, amistad, rivalidad, odio y ahora placer… -_maldito dobe…- _Sasuke ahora lucido, sentía la enorme vergüenza de ver de nuevo esos ojos azules que sabia buscaban su mirada en ese momento.

-heee¡¡ - Naruto subió la mirada intentando encontrar la mirada del Uchiha pero este lo evitaba, mirando a un punto muerto en algún lugar de la pared de la habitación…- esto fue algo… un poco rápido… no crees teme?...- quería llamar la atención del Uchiha, quería que lo mirara… no sabía porque pero deseaba mirar en sus ojos azabaches y profundo la expresión que tendrían después del orgasmo… -Sasuke… oi¡¡ Sasuke… no me dirás que tal vez… uno de los hombres más cotizados entre las mujeres era virgen??? O si… Sasuke??-Sasuke frunció un poco el seño por la burla de Naruto, mientras seguía ignorándolo e intentaba recuperarse de su agitada respiración… no podía verlo, _no quería verlo,_ no en ese momento… Naruto aprovecho la usencia de la mirada del moreno y se relamió los dedos con los que había dado placer a este, saboreando y logrando consumir todo lo que podía de esa característica esencia, mientras que con la mano libre sujeto suave el mentón de Sasuke intentando posicionarlo para que este lo mirara quisiera o no… el azabache solo se tenso al sentir la mano del kitzune tratarlo como un muñeco intentando no ceder pero al final no podía con el poder y el control de Naruto-Kyuubi, así que simplemente cerró los ojos…

- tsk¡¡ eehh Sasuke me hubieras avisado que te correrías, …demonios no sirvió de nada, ahora tendré que hacerlo de nuevo…- esas últimas palabras SI llamaron la atención del Uchiha quien abrió los ojos sorprendido, preocupado e interrogante…

-q… que?...- apenas y pudo pronunciar esa pregunta, su mente estaba hecha un mar caos de sentimientos, recuerdos y sensaciones como para ahora intentar buscarle significado a algo…

-je je je, - Naruto finalmente se apiado de la mirada confundida de Sasuke, de alguna forma pudo distinguir al chiquillo de 13 años quien tragándose su orgullo le pedía consejos para trepar cierto árbol con cierto jutsu, - si Sasuke, veras … se suponía que al momento en que tu mente se perdiese en el placer que yo te provocaría entonces el Kyuubi aprovecharía para… je bueno… obtener tu poder, pero te adelantaste …jeje… bueno teme, ya no importa ahora tendré que empezar de nuevo…- Naruto se incorporo y moviendo sus colas incorporo a Sasuke con él, el moreno se alegro de que fuese Naruto quien cargase completamente su cuerpo con esas colas ya no sentía fuerza alguna en su cuerpo como para poder mantenerse de pie, quedando así los dos parados uno frente a otro…

-es espera… Naruto, que demonios se supone que significa esto?? Como que empezar de nuevo… NARUTO DEMONIOS¡¡¡, estúpido uzuratonkanchi¡¡ te exijo que me di…- Naruto cayó a Sasuke con un superficial pero fuerte beso en los labio, Sasuke mas que un beso lo sintió como una cachetada… lo miro con odio mientras el rubio simplemente saboreaba sus labios, hasta que pasados unos cuantos segundos este se separo al no ver respuesta ni negativa ni positiva del moreno…

-huy que frio dattebayo… acaso no te gusto lo que te hice?? – Naruto le dio una mirada sarcástica, mientras sujetaba a Sasuke por su suave y dormida entrepierna, acariciándola levemente, haciendo un mohín desganado al ver que el Uchiha se había relajado sexualmente… – bien gommen, fue mi culpa por no prever que te vendrías así de rápido- Naruto levando ambas manos como si de verdad se disculpara de hacer alguna cosa infantil sin importancia… lo que cabreo aun mas a Sasuke… pero este no sabía que rebatir, había sido patético, Naruto tenía razón, no había excusa, lo había forzado y aun así se había venido muy rápido, aun para su gusto, así que solo lo miro con odio con esa mirada despectiva made in Uchiha…

Naruto lo miro divertido de esa mirada que tanto había llegado a apreciar, sin aguantarse ninguna acción, en parte por aquello del Kyuubi, en parte porque de verdad deseaba hacerlo, acaricio tranquilo la mejilla porcelana de Sasuke, apreciando en contacto todo lo que podía, sonriendo tiernamente, tan contrastante a la mirada fría y despectiva de Sasuke… después de la mejilla y sin perder de vista el área atacada como si sus acciones requirieran extrema concentración, Naruto acaricio sereno tomándose su tiempo el cuello de Sasuke luego el pecho contorneando cada línea que dividía los músculos de su torso, después su abdomen poniendo un poco más de fuerza en las caricias sobre este último comprobando su fortaleza bien trabajada, los músculos de su abdomen eran duros pero al mismo tiempo la piel era tan suave, de ultimo acaricio sus caderas, estrechas y duras, algo cuadradas, tan diferentes a las caderas de una mujer, que aun no podía creer lo atractivo que se le hacia el Uchiha en ese momento, y quiso pensar que era por el Kyuubi, después de todo, ese extraño poder que estaba usando con el no le dejaban pensar en consecuencia de sus actos ni nada mas que no fuera el tirarse a Sasuke y a Sakura… y entonces recordó a Sakura, la otra integrante de este extraño y placentero ritual, no es que la hubiese olvidado simplemente que el moreno había captado toda su atención…

-jejeje, bien teme… dejare que te recuperes para el segundo round, está bien…- la mirada azabache llena de odio que no había dejado de darle como si su vida dependiese de ello, cambio finalmente a una interrogante…

Naruto simplemente se dio la vuelta y camino hacia Sakura quien acostada en el piso mantenía una mirada neutra, confundida, sin saber que decir o como reaccionar, pero sin perder detalles de sus dos hermosos ninjas…

Continuara….

Si ya lo se, tardo mucho y luego solo es un poquito jejeje, pero entiéndame, yo trabajo y apenas tengo tiempo de imaginar las historias como para poder escribirlas jejeje… de hecho se suponía que este capi seria mas largo, pero tardaría aun mas jejeje, así que decidí dividirlo en dos… bien disfruten de esta primera parte mientras termino la segunda….

Un obsequio para las lectoras de mi historia, y no olviden dejar sus reviews, porfas…

H t t p : / / sasunarufcnu . blogspot . com / 2009 / 06 / lista-de-doujinshis-a-la-i . html

Cópienlo y quítenle los espacios, es una pagina donde encontré muchos doujinshis de narusasu en esp…

**xD atte: Kagome-kitty…**


	3. Ahora Seme

NUEVE COLAS

Antes que nada, gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia jejeje… arigatou…

XP, bien, este es un Narutoxetc.

De una vez advierto . a quien no le guste que se vaya… es en serio… si es que logro prolongar el asunto, si no simplemente se quedara como un naruxsakuxsasuxnaru. Aunque si lo pensamos bien no deja de ser un naruxsasu jejee. Bien a quien le guste Naruto de seme xD

CON LEMON HARD Y RAPE…

Diálogos entre -.-

_Pensamientos en cursiva _

Diclaimer: el precioso de Naruto y demás no me pertenece, yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos.

Esta historia me vino en mi amor por Naruto de Shippuden y en lo sexy que se ve estando a medio transformar en el Kyuubi.

**Capitulo 3**** : Ahora Seme… **

(Contenido lemon hard explicito)

_Naruto simplemente __se dio la vuelta y camino hacia Sakura quien acostada en el piso mantenía una mirada neutra, confundida, sin saber que decir o cómo reaccionar, pero sin perder detalles de sus dos hermosos ninjas… _

-

-jeeee Sakura-chaaaan, que carita te traes- Sakura recostada en el suelo no podía quitar la vista de esos cuerpos masculinos frente a ella, se sentía levemente vacía en sus sentimientos, como una especie de bloqueo que degeneraba a un dolor sentimental extraño, como si estuviera bajo los efectos de alguna especie de droga, mientras su cuerpo se mantenía caliente y excitado, deseando poder abrazar a ese hermoso azabache que se había corrido tan solo unos segundos atrás, causándole a ella misma una extraña y austera excitación…

Sakura subió su mirada, viendo primero a Naruto quien la había llamado y se había posicionado frente a ella, observando su cuerpo desnudo y su mirada demoniaca como si fuera lo más común del mundo, luego busco la mirada azabache pero el moreno se encontrada de nuevo cabizbajo, avergonzado y derrotado… ocasionándole un dolor y una tristeza impotentes de no poder ir con él.

-Naruto… detente por favor- su voz pasiva, neutral, una amenaza más que una súplica, dando el ultimátum para detener esta locura o todo terminaría, la relación de los tres y su mundo entero derrumbándose a los pies de cada caricia forzada… esa mirada tan fría y el desprecio de las palabras saliendo de esos dulces labios le hicieron sentir a Naruto un escalofríos y de nuevo casi le importo pero de nuevo no fue suficiente.

Naruto se coloco de nuevo sobre Sakura, acomodándose entre sus piernas sin perder esa mirada esmeralda, tan fría y ausente de sentimiento alguno como una joya barata de imitación, acaricio su entrepierna comprobando lo húmeda y cálida que estaba, sonrió suavemente enseñando esos filosos colmillos y sin preocuparse mas por nada, considero que ya estaba lo suficientemente lista y lubricada para poder recibirlo, … Naruto cerro sus ojos y beso con sutileza sus labios rosados y femeninos que no respondieron, los lamio degustándolos, realmente saboreando el dulce sabor, relamiéndose el mismo sus labios, el rubio se entristeció tan solo un poco de saberla tan disgustada, pero igual y no iba a detenerse…

Tomo la cadera de la kunoichi con ambas manos mientras con su hombría enhiesta tanteaba y se untaba en la entrada de Sakura jugando a lubricarse cálidamente antes de forzar el acceso, Sakura abrió desmedidamente sus ojos verdes que miraban vacios el techo de la habitación mientras con tristeza y furia sentía como Naruto se acariciaba en ella, movía su cuerpo entero contra ella friccionándose contra sus pechos y su cintura, con ese torso y ese duro abdomen restregando su sudor y su maldito y embriagante aroma, pero sobre todo esa parte dura de su centro, acariciándola sosegadamente, era ardiente y lo sentía tan grande, tuvo un miedo irrefutable de que la lastimara, suspiro hondo cerró los ojos y se abandono en espera del momento que todo empiece y finalmente termine, como cuando esperas a que alguien apuntándote con un arma finalmente dispare, incapaz de hacer nada, sintiendo cada segundo transcurrir con una lentitud inusual y desesperante…

-relájate Sakura… no voy a lastimarte…- mientras decía eso, Naruto sujeto su miembro ya completamente lubricado y poco a poco lo acomodo en la entrada de Sakura, introduciendo primero la punta y esperando la reacción de la pelirosa… - vez no pasa nada…- Sakura solo trinco los ojos y ladeo la cabeza, esperando poder concluir con esto ya de una vez…

Suave y lentamente Naruto fue entrando en la pelirosa, mientras saboreaba ese esbelto cuello níveo tan dulce, - aahh¡¡ Sakura, eres tan cálida… y estrecha- Sakura podía sentirlo dentro de ella como su magnitud la llenaba completamente y le hacía hervir el vientre al sentirlo dentro, no le había dolido y agradecía a sus hormonas por no ser virgen en este punto ya que si así fuera estaría segura hubiera gritado como gata herida…

-jeje Sakura… acaso no eres virgen, pareciera que ya conoces esta sensación, además no sangraste, bueno no es raro después de todo no todas las chicas sangran, así sea su primera vez… vera dattebayo…- al decir esto último con sorna Naruto le dio una primera envestida a la kunoichi, Sakura reacciono a esto tensándose y aferrándose al aire, intentando no soltar ningún sonido… - tranquila relájate, y disfrútalo… Sakura-chan… - Naruto comenzó a moverse pausada y lentamente, Sakura sentía como Naruto entraba y salía de ella rítmicamente mientras todo su cuerpo hacia contacto con el de ella, era un calor abrazador y la excitante sensación de ese ir y venir de su interior le provocaba un ligero placer que poco a poco se iba discerniendo por todo su cuerpo, Naruto disfrutaba del contacto y observando las reacciones de Sakura, escuchaba extasiado los ligeros gemidos de esta y la miraba tiernamente, deseo desde lo profundo de si mismo darle un beso que a diferencia de los otros fuera correspondido realmente, pero sabía que al forzar así a la kunoichi no recibiría ningún afecto de su parte, aun así la tomo del rostro con delicadeza y le dio un beso en los labios, intentando buscar el acceso al interior de estos carnosos labios, los cuales no opusieron resistencia, dándole paso a que explorara decidido el interior de su boca mientras poco a poco iba aumentando la velocidad de las envestidas, era todo tan dulce, se estaba perdiendo en la deliciosa sensación que le ocasionaba la pelirosa que besaba con tanta pasión aunque esta no le respondiera, era tan suave y cálida que cada que se hundía en ella una deliciosa sensación surcaba su cuerpo concluyendo en la parte baja de su espalda, haciéndolo desear mas y mas…

Sasuke podía escuchar la fricción de los cuerpos, además de los murmullos de Naruto y los ligeros gemidos de Sakura, estaba molesto, cansado, humillado pero aun así abrió los ojos y con un sonrojo observaba como el rubio se hundía una y otra vez en la afligida pelirosa quien no hacía nada por luchar, podía verla aguantarse inútilmente las lagrimas mientras Naruto la disfrutaba sin importarle nada mas… el moreno solo observo, ya no le quedaba voluntad o orgullo para sentir ira o cualquier otra cosa…

-ahh¡¡ Sakura, me gustas tanto- Naruto sentía delirar al sentirse dentro de Sakura, su hermosa Sakura que ahora lo envolvía con ese cálido y estrecho cuerpo, si seguía así, el que se vendría seria él y no ella, y ese no era el objetivo… Naruto se levanto intentando calmarse un poco relamió sus labios y dudo un segundo antes de decidir qué hacer para poner lo suficiente bien a Sakura como para que se viniera… -Sakuraaaa… dime que es lo que deseas…- la miro, recostada en el piso, con las piernas abiertas dando una vista panorámica de todo su cuerpo con la cabeza ladeada y fingiendo no escucharlo, mirando a ningún lugar de la habitación, -_que es lo que deseas Sakura, como puedo lograr que tu… a claro¡¡… lo que más deseas lo que siempre deseaste…- _Naruto sonrió y movió insinuante las cuatro colas que sostenían al moreno, mirando a verlo, los ojos azabaches se preocuparon al ver la mirada tan increíblemente pervertida que ese par de ojos rojos podía tener… -ya se, matare dos pájaros de un tiro jeje… teme- Naruto acerco a Sasuke a él, acaricio sus cabellos negros y luego su mentón viendo pícaramente los profundos ojos oscuros…

Con movimientos lentos especialmente para que ambos se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba, Naruto recostó a Sasuke a lado de Sakura, después lentamente tomo a Sakura y la coloco sobre el azabache… de manera que esta quedo sentada sobre la cálida masculinidad semierecta de Sasuke, ambos se vieron a los ojos sin saber que decir o hacer, aun así no tenían muchas opciones, ya que era el rubio quien jugaba con ellos.

Sakura se sentía tan avergonzada, podía sentir el cálido cuerpo de Sasuke bajo ella y el cuerpo de Naruto como se iba acomodando en su espalda, a pesar de todo esa hermosa mirada azabache tan pasiva y contrariada finalmente estaba a su alcance,

_-sa… suke… puedo ver en tu mirada el dolor que tus labios no pueden expresar, quiero hacer algo por ti, me gustaría tanto poder abrazarte y decirte que esto terminara pronto y que no te preocupes mas, pero se oye tan extraño aun en mi mente, después de todo no soy yo la que tiene el control de esto, si no Naruto quien juega con nosotros… __maldición, no tengo fuerzas para reaccionar, mi mente se a bloqueado y mi cuerpo no reaccionara así yo lo desee, al menos me alegra, tan solo un poco, que tu estés aquí, quisiera abrazarte, quisiera besarte, pero tengo miedo… no sé exactamente de que, solo sé que tengo miedo mientras veo como mi vida se va hundiendo poco a poco… y solo puedo mirarte, si al menos pudiera darte fuerzas con mi mirada, pero sé que debo verme tan patética y lastimera como tú mismo te vez, y eso me duele tanto, y yo solo puedo mirarte-_

Sasuke tampoco hizo o dijo nada, simplemente observo los lastimeros ojos esmeraldas, quería evitarlos, cerrar los ojos y perderse en el vacio hasta que todo esto terminara, pero no podía reaccionar…

_-me __gustaría al menos poder tener la fuerza para dejar de mirarte, pero no puedo, Sakura… quiero disculparme, pero no se dé que, esto no es mi culpa, pero es Naruto maldición¡¡, como es posible que sea precisamente el que nos haya hecho caer en un extremo así, y no sé qué hacer, porque sé que no puedo hacer ya nada, no puedo protegerte y solo puedo mirarte, maldición¡¡ si al menos pudiera tocarte, si al menos pudiera hacerte sentir mejor – _

Naruto obvio las lastimosas y cómplices miradas que ambos shinobis se habían dado, sentándose en las torneadas y tensas piernas del azabache, abrazo a Sakura por la cintura y suavemente la fue recostando junto con ella sobre Sasuke hasta que su mirada quedo oculta en los cabellos negros al costado de la cabeza del Uchiha, quien solo pudo morderse ligeramente los labios al sentir la tersura y calidez de los voluptuosos pechos de Sakura sobre su torso, su suave y entrecortada respiración en su oído y ese delicioso aroma a dulce que no logro identificar con algo en particular pero que recordaba haber sentido antes,…

-huele bien vera- Naruto estaba a escasos centímetros del rosto de Sasuke…

-tsk¡¡… - el moreno solo le hizo una mueca de desprecio, consiguiendo una sonrisa de Naruto…

Naruto tomo las manos de Sasuke y lo hizo abrasar a Sakura… y acariciarla en su espalda hasta los glúteos, este solo lo miraba ausente… contrariado…

-Sakura-chan… piensa que finalmente son las manos de Sasuke la que te tocan tan deliciosamente, jejeje…- Sakura percibía el delicioso aroma a madera recién cortada de Sasuke y la calidez de su firme cuerpo bajo ella y pensó que de todas las veces que se imagino platónicamente con Sasuke, está situación definitivamente rompía cualquier oportunidad de amarlo realmente, esta trinco los ojos y no pudo evitar que un murmullo de llanto finalmente escapara de su garganta, deseo poder tapar su boca ahogar todo sonido y finalmente tirarse a llorar como nunca antes había sentido tanta necesidad… estando tan cerca de Sasuke, este logro escucharla perfectamente al igual que Naruto…

-kyaa¡¡ Sasuke, que frio eres, mira que acariciar a Sakura así sin sentimiento alguno dattebayo, la has hecho llorar, Sasuke-teme- los ojos rojos miraron divertido las oscuras orbes consternadas

Sasuke ya no aguanto más, el llanto ahogado de Sakura le crispaba los nervios, tan contrastante a la suavidad que sentía en sus manos y sobre su cuerpo…-maldición Naruto¡¡ ya me cansaste¡¡¡…- esa mirada de odio alegro mucho a Naruto, ya que siempre le había gustado ese tipo de miradas en el azabache, el rubio sujeto en respuesta las caderas de Sakura y la penetro con rapidez y sin cuidado…

-kyaaaa¡¡¡- Sakura grito de dolor al sentir la intromisión sin cuidado del kitzune, un dolor desgarrador que sentía como si la fuese a partir, instintivamente Sasuke aferro a Sakura contra él …una segunda embestida fuerte y dolorosa -ahh¡¡ ahh¡¡ ya… ya por favor… Naruto…- su voz se volvía un ligero murmullo mientras con sus manos se aferraba de los hombros de Sasuke un corto movimiento que Naruto le había permitido, ya que había aflojado ligeramente el agarre de las colas de chakra lo suficiente para que Sakura se pusiera cómoda, se sentía tan humillada por eso, pero en el fondo se lo agradecía ya que necesitaba sentir que podía sujetarse de alguien, aferrarse a algo, …de Sasuke…

-_maldición, Naruto¡¡estúpido degenerado –_ Sasuke abrazo a Sakura aferrándola a él, el agarre de las colas se había suavizado lo suficiente y le permitieron cierto movimiento, pero el guerrero tentó su suerte al intentar golpear a Naruto moviéndose apenas unos centímetros hacia la dirección del rubio, este había anticipado las intenciones del moreno y ya lo había detenido antes de que este lograra su objetivo…

- no no teme… te di libertad pero para que confortaras a Sakura no para que te defendieras, o es que aun no has entendido que no puedes hacer nada- nuevamente envistió a Sakura tan fuerte como al principio, pero esta vez no le había dolido tanto a la pelirosa, el cuerpo de la kunoichi se adaptaba poco a poco al cuerpo del rubio y a su rudo trato- vaya Sakura, parece que la presencia de Sasuke si te relaja, bien siéntete en libertad de agarrarlo y aferrarte de el cuanto quieras- Naruto se acerco al oído de la kunoichi y a pesar de murmurar el moreno lo escuchaba perfectamente- es mas Sakura, siéntete en libertad de besarlo cuanto quieras, no me enojare, para nada- antes de que Sakura pudiera comprender las palabras de Naruto, el rubio comenzó a embestirla constantemente y con fuerza, a pesar de que ya no le dolían a la kunoichi podía sentir como era invadida hasta el fondo y la presión era asfixiante al estar encerrada entre los dos cuerpos de sus compañero y mejores amigos, aquellos a los que amaba tanto… se aferro a los hombros de Sasuke todo lo que sus manos le permitieron y escondió su rostro y su humillación en el cuello del moreno, embriagándose de su aroma, mientras sentía a Naruto entrar y salir de ella con una ardiente velocidad, podía sentir como su vientre se tensaba con la vehemencia con que Naruto la penetraba y la llenaba cada vez, sus caderas chocando con fuerza contra sus glúteos, ocasionándole deliciosas sensaciones en todo su cuerpo, mientras el cálido abraso de Sasuke la mantenía lucida y en estos momentos no sabía si eso bueno o malo, pero a pesar de todo se sentía tan extraña en medio de ellos, como si no fuese algo completamente malo…

Sasuke aferraba a Sakura mientras su mirada no perdía la de Naruto-kyuubi, podía verlo respirar por la boca completamente excitado mientras el movimiento que los dos hacían sobre él, recaía completamente sobre su masculinidad, endureciéndola lentamente, sintiendo perfectamente la fricción de ambos cuerpos sobre él, y los murmullos que ya no parecían ser de dolor y el aliento suave de Sakura justo en su oído, una situación demasiado erótica para su intención de odiar a ese maldito dobe que nunca llegaría a odiar realmente y de nuevo su cuerpo traicionero encontraba el gusto en esas caricias que aunque forzadas eran bastante ardientes y excitantes, pero quiso resistir, por Sakura, porque era ella la que en medio de ellos se estaba llevando toda la intensidad del rubio mientras esta intentaba ahogar las lagrimas que el azabache sentía resbalar por su cuello…

Sakura a pesar de toda la controversia podía sentir como debajo de ella el moreno se ponía cada vez más duro lo que ocasionaba que la fricción en su sexo aumentara deliciosamente, excitándola de sobremanera y se sintió tan avergonzada de estar disfrutando con la violencia de Naruto, sus malditas embestidas que llegaban hasta el fondo y la hacían sentir choques eléctricos de placer, y la forzada participación del azabache, sus sentimientos se mezclaron en su mente perdiendo significado, finalmente se abandono a lo que Naruto le hacía sentir y maldición¡¡ lo delicioso que era sentir a Sasuke bajo ella, su cuerpo duro, tenso y tan perfectamente torneado, con su piel tersa y húmeda, se sintió tan sucia por poder distinguirlo de esta manera, poder leer con su propia piel el cuerpo del Uchiha rozándose contra ella…

- gommenee¡¡¡ Sasuke¡¡¡ ahh¡¡ ahh¡¡ maldición¡¡ Naruto¡¡¡- Sakura podía sentir como su vientre se contraía cada vez con más fuerza, conocía esa sensación, estaba a punto de correrse, intento levantarse, sentarse para poder respirar más hondo o sentía que se iba a ahogar, Naruto la entendió completamente, medio recostándose hacia atrás para dejarle a Sakura espacio para respirar, montándola sobre sus piernas y su sexo, podía sentirla contraerse a su alrededor apretándolo con fuerza, casi al compas de sus fuertes gemidos, con sus rodillas apoyadas firmemente en el piso a los costados de las caderas de Sasuke, sujeto a Sakura de la cintura y con el movimiento obligado de las colas de chakra hizo que Sasuke la tomara del busto mientras este no dejaba de mover sus caderas saliendo y entrando de Sakura, llevándola cada vez más cerca de su objetivo…

La sonrisa altanera del rubio era demasiado para el gusto de Sasuke, pero maldición¡¡ la mirada completamente perdida de Sakura, sus fuertes gemidos de excitación y vehemencia pura, el veloz palpitar en su pecho de esta, coronando esos voluptuosos pechos que no podía evitar acariciar, sentir su tersura y calidez mas el maldito espectáculo que Naruto le ofrecía en primera fila, lo tenía al cien, completamente excitado y prendido, su respiración se volvió pesada y su sangre la sentía tan espesa y caliente, no noto en qué momento se había empezado a mover junto con ellos, rozando como podía la punta de su miembro en la entrepierna de Sakura, su cuerpo deseaba sentir lo mismo y ya no veía el porqué debía contenerse… acariciando con delicadeza pero sin timidez los pechos y los pezones de Sakura, tan cálidos y duros… -

-aahh¡¡ kami¡¡¡ Naru¡¡¡ aahh¡¡- Sakura sentía llegar la deliciosa contracción en su vientre y los espasmos eléctricos que la inundaban y la perdían en un placer absoluto, llevo su mano a su entrepierna para estimularse y disfrutar de estos austeros segundos exquisitos, encontrándose con el enhiesto miembro de Sasuke que intentaba rozarse contra ella, lo tomo contra sí y frotándose exteriormente con el todo lo que la posición permitía, hundiéndose finalmente en el nirvana de una exhalación de placer acompañado por las plácidas contracciones de su orgasmo, se perdió su mente en un espacio en blanco por algunos segundos mientras duraba el delicioso letargo, pero antes de recuperar la conciencia de ese trance de éxtasis sintió un extraño calor envolverle el pecho, regresándola a la realidad de manera brusca y asustada, y pudo ver en su pecho como una cola de chakra se hundía entre sus pechos que aun eran sujetados por las blancas y duras manos de Sasuke, se asusto mucho ya que perdió la capacidad de respirar por un segundo, no supo si por el susto o por la intromisión de esa extraña extremidad, pero tan pronto como entro, así mismo salió, Sakura vio con asombro como poco a poco la cola de chakra se iba volviendo física, como la autentica cola de un zorro la única diferencia radicaba en el hecho de que la punta de esta era de color rosa, apenas visible, un ligero mechón…

-pero que demo¡¡¡ aah¡¡¡- antes de que Sakura pudiese reaccionar ya había sido recostada en el suelo violentamente, pero ciertamente ya se estaba acostumbrando, Sasuke quedo sobre ella esta vez, y ella lo miro un poco asustada y expectante de lo que ocurriría a continuación, imaginándose lo que Naruto seguramente aria dándose cuenta de que ella misma estaba ansiosa por seguir…

Sasuke había presenciado excitado el orgasmo de Sakura e igual había visto el extraño suceso, de la cola de chakra hundiéndose lo suficiente en su pecho que de ser un objeto real seguramente hubiese matado a Sakura y se asusto mucho, pero al verla retirarse con la misma sin haberle hecho daño alguno a Sakura su temor seso pero antes de recapacitar en lo que había ocurrido, los rápidos movimientos de Naruto lo reacomodaron quedando ahora sobre Sakura, a cuatro patas entre las torneadas piernas de la pelirosa, la miro sonrojado aun completamente excitado, mientras ella lo veía sonrojada e intentando calmarse de esa deliciosa sensación de tan solo unos segundos atrás…

Naruto abraso a Sasuke de la cintura y acaricio sus piernas, mientras el Uchiha ladeaba su cabeza para intentar mirarlo, consiguiendo nada mas que Naruto le diese un fugas beso en los labios y antes de que el moreno reaccionara, este ya había levantado las piernas de Sakura y sus caderas, haciendo contacto directo con la masculinidad de Sasuke, desde su posición de atrás Naruto abrazo a Sakura de las caderas para que se mantuviera a la altura de las caderas del moreno quien a cuatro patas solo podía ser espectador de lo que el Uzumaki hacia con ellos, sintiendo la mano del rubio agarrarlo de la entrepierna acomodándolo en el sexo de Sakura, introduciéndolo lentamente, provocándole un profundo y ronco gemido al sentirse dentro del ardiente interior de Sakura mientras esta solo dio un respingo y lo miro insistente a los ojos perdiéndose en esos oscuros abismo negros que destilaban una pasión agónica permitiéndole a la esmeralda ver atravez de su frustración y ser absorbida por esos sentimientos extraviados en el placer que había detrás de ese manto oscuro de sus pupilas…

-ahrgh¡¡ maldición¡¡ Naruto¡¡- Sasuke cayo apoyándose en sus brazos y codos, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Sakura, cuando después de sentir la exquisita caricia del interior cálido de Sakura, fue sorprendido por un punzante dolor en su trasero… Sakura miro desde su posición como Naruto relamía dos de sus dedos humedeciéndolos completamente y al dirigirlos al trasero de Sasuke la posición de esta no le permitía ver mas, pero era fácil de entender…

Naruto busco la entrada de Sasuke lubricándola con sus dedos introdujo uno y luego el otro mientras sentía a Sasuke tensarse y maldecir oculto en los cabellos de la pelirosa…

-Naruto¡¡ basta¡¡ vas a lastimarlo¡¡¡- esta vez fue Sakura quien aferro a Sasuke, abrazándolo con una mano por su ancha y tensa espalda y la otra sujeto su nuca, deslizando sus dedos por esos sedosos cabellos de ébano, mirando a Naruto muy cabreada, pero este solo le respondió con una altanera sonrisa… una mirada tan lujuriosa que Jiraya hubiera quedado orgulloso… Naruto aseguro la difícil posición con ayuda de sus colas y gateando se acerco a Sakura… esta solo lo miro asustada y preocupada…

-Naru… to??-

-tienes razón Sakura, seguramente lo lastimare, pero si hubiera algo que tu pudieras hacer para que no le duela tanto… dime… lo arias??- Sakura lo miro confundida y Sasuke levanto su rostro de entre el estilizado cuello femenino, mirándolo igual asustado, pero no confundido, él sabía lo que Naruto le pediría a Sakura, no era tan inocente, era virgen pero no ignorante…

-Naruto… basta… ni siquiera se te…¡¡¡-

-lo hare¡¡¡ Naruto¡¡¡- Sakura vio decidida a Naruto, en estos momentos de impotencia finalmente tenia una oportunidad de hacer algo por Sasuke…

-no Sakura¡¡¡ esta bien¡¡¡ no tienes porque hacer…¡¡¡-

-es su decisión Sasuke¡¡ yo no la obligare a hacerlo¡¡¡- mordaz y altanero, expresiones que Sasuke solo había en Naruto cuando este se encontraba en batalla…

-ni siquiera sabe lo que le estas pidiendo y tu estas abusando ya mucho de ella¡¡-

-o vamos Sasuke¡¡¡ como si en estos momento no fuera capaz de hacer lo que quiera¡¡¡ -

-esta bien Sasuke¡¡¡ no es como si no hubiésemos hecho ya mucho, no crees… haré lo que Naruto me pida si puedo lograr que no te lastimen¡¡¡- Sakura miro esperanzada a Sasuke, mientras este no recordaba cuando había amado mas a Sakura como ahora…

-Sa… ku… ra…- la profunda y oscura mirada entristecida se escondió entre los suaves pechos de la kunoichi lo mas que pudo, no quería ver o tan siquiera percibir lo que sabia que pasaría, aguantándose como nunca las ganas de gritar, forzando los puños intentando moverse tan solo un poco mas, pero era imposible estando tan bien sujetado por las colas de Naruto…

Naruto vio las esmeraldas confundidas y decididas de Sakura, recordaba como amaba esa mirada en ella, no sabía que aria y ya estaba poniendo todo su empeño en lograrlo…

-eres tan linda Sakura- Naruto acaricio el rostro de la pelirosa… -siempre te he amado… esa actitud tuya me fascina dattebayo…-

-si fuera eso cierto, no estarías haciendo esto Naruto…- su voz y su mirada decidida y concentrada de la ojiverde…

-ia, gommen Sakura… pero el Kyuubi me tiene dominado completamente…-

-ia, no es cierto Naruto¡¡ tu siempre has luchado exitosamente contra el, anda hazlo, lucha contra el y quítanos de esta situación¡¡¡ Naruto onegai, yo se que tu¡¡¡ …- duda - yo confió en ti Naruto…- la mirada esmeralda cedió su mirada, mirando la duela del piso intentando recordar el significado de esas palabras…

-tienes razón Sakura y precisamente esa lucha hizo que poco a poco el Kyuubi se diera cuenta como podría dominarme y finalmente lo puso a prueba, adormeció esa parte de mi que quiere luchar, pero al menos mientras ustedes sigan con vida esa seguirá dormida hasta que el Kyuubi decida…-

-mentiroso… no se porque pero no puedo creerte, pero supongo que no me queda de otra mas que aceptarlo…- Naruto levanto el rostro triste de la kunoichi acaricio su mejilla y suavemente le dio beso en la frente seguido por otro en los labios, Sakura casi pudo percibir la dulzura en ellos, cayendo de nuevo en el escepticismo de lo que ocurría…

-anda… tranquila ya todo terminara pronto, solo necesito que Sasuke se corra y todo esto terminara- Naruto hablo tan tranquilo y despreocupado, fue como decir, si efectivamente lo que mas me gusta es el ramen… Sakura solo lo miro decepcionada y negó con la cabeza…

-que… que es lo que tengo que hacer??- Naruto se acomodo frente a Sakura abriendo sus piernas y dejando su enhiesto miembro justo frente a ella, esta solo lo miro algo sorprendida y avergonzada, subió su mirada y una sonrisa pervertida medio lado fue lo que vio en Naruto como su única repuesta, Sakura forzó un poco su cuello para poder alcanzar la punta del miembro de Naruto… se lo pensó dos veces antes de finalmente lamerlo para poder introducirlo lentamente tomándose su tiempo… Sakura sintió el extraño sabor, no sabia mal y de hecho sabia un poco a ella _–mm…_ _ya había olvidado la sensación y el sabor de esto, pero… este es el sexo de Naruto… o kami¡¡¡ esto es tan vergonzoso¡¡ tranquila Sakura relájate… todo terminara pronto- _Sakura cerró los ojos y se concentro en su tarea…

-aah¡¡ Sakura¡¡¡ que bien se siente¡¡¡- Naruto tomo a Sakura de los cabellos y la obligo a hacérselo un poco mas rápido…- aah¡¡ si¡¡ que rico¡¡¡ haa¡¡ no olvides lubricarlo muy muy bien para que pueda entrar suavemente en Sasuke…- Sakura se sonrojo demasiado al oír las expresiones de Naruto, mientras Sasuke intentaba esconderse aun mas entre esos dos aterciopelados pechos y hacer lo posible por no escuchar y no pensar en lo que ocurría frente a él, aunque eso le fue imposible…

-a kami¡¡¡ sisisisisi¡¡¡ haber ya detente o me vendré y no tendrá caso¡¡¡ aahh¡¡¡ fuff¡¡¡- Sakura se detuvo finalmente y sin ver a Naruto a la cara se reacomodo en el piso cerrando los ojos esperando a que ahora si concluya todo… Naruto gateo de nuevo hacia su antigua posición detrás del Uchiha, hundiendo su rostro entre los pálidos y firmes glúteos del shinobi… lamiendo su entrada y estimulándola un poco… Sasuke se tenso en su posición, sintió la oleadas de placer que esa lengua del rubio le provocaba, respirando profundo intentando mantener la cordura en medio de esas deliciosas caricias y espasmosas sensaciones… finalmente Naruto se levanto y se acomodo para poder entrar en el moreno, Sasuke cerró los ojos esperando lo inminente, y deseando no gritar como ramera cuando Naruto finalmente entrase en el…

-bien¡¡ Sasuke esto ya no debería dolerte… tanto…- con la última palabra Naruto dio una fuerte envestida entrando por completo en el moreno y al mismo tiempo movió a Sakura para incursionar al moreno en ella de nuevo provocándole placer además del dolor… la pelirosa pudo sentir la agradable sensación de la rudeza del contacto, Sasuke la llenaba tanto como Naruto... solo pensar eso le hizo desvariar en sus sentimientos… cuestionarse acerca de lo que estaba pensando… reprochándose a sí misma el disfrutar con cada irrupción del moreno en su vientre…

-aaah¡¡¡ maldición¡¡¡ estúpido¡¡¡ uzuratonkachi¡¡¡- Naruto se rio por lo bajo después de los rezos de Sasuke y comenzó a moverse rítmicamente moviendo a Sakura junto con él, yendo lento primero, esperando a que finalmente Sasuke cambiara sus expresiones de dolor por expresiones de placer…

Sasuke podía sentir el ardor que significaba tener a Naruto invadiendo tan profundamente y al mismo tiempo el placer que suponía el tener a Sakura rodeándolo placenteramente… cada embestida del Uzumaki dolía un poco menos, -_ a maldi… cion¡¡¡ estúpido dobe, aah¡¡ empieza a sentirse tan bien, porque??, ah¡ puedo sentir el cuerpo de Sakura frotándose bajo de mi rodeándome tan cálida y estrechamente, y kami¡¡ Naruto embistiéndome así, aahh¡ ya no… ya no me duele… maldición¡¡¡ estúpido y traicionero cuerpo que se adapta tan bien al maldito dobe…- _poco a poco Sasuke sentía como las oleadas de placer en su miembro se acoplaban con las nuevas sensaciones cada vez mas satisfactorias que Naruto investía en el, sentía las caderas del kitzune chocar contra el cada vez más rápido, hundiéndose mas profundo, el calor era asfixiante, sentía su miembro tan duro y cada embestida que forzadamente el mismo le daba a la kunoichi le provocaba estremecimientos de placer que se esparcían en todo su cuerpo y se acumulaban en la punta de su sexo…

-arghh¡¡ Naru¡¡ ahh¡¡ - Sasuke pudo sentir una última envestida de Naruto que llego a un punto en su interior que lo hizo llegar al límite de su resistencia, sintió las tórridas sensaciones de su clímax y se dejo caer completamente sobre el cuerpo cálido y suave de Sakura que lo recibía apacible, mientras su mente se perdía en una profundidad que desconocía, intentado llenar sus pulmones del aire tan falto en este momento, mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba en los resquicios de su orgasmo, nada le importaba todo era perfecto, sentía como salía la esencia de su interior y llenaba la ardiente cavidad de Sakura, incluso el cálido abrazo de Naruto levantándolo y apoyándolo contra si le pareció increíblemente agradable, su cálido cuerpo torneado y duro de piel tersa y húmeda del rubio, pensó que tan solo en ese momento no le hubiese molestado si el rubio lo besara… y entonces una ardiente sensación invadió su pecho sacándolo del trance en que se encontraba, regresándolo a la realidad de una manera violenta y desagradable y pudo ver como de su pecho salía una cola de chakra que iba tomando apariencia real, sentía que se asfixiaba mientras la extraña extremidad terminaba de salir, de un color marrón claro coronada por una punta de color negra… antes de que Sasuke pudiese decir nada, sintió como era relegado a un costado, siendo recostado por la fuerza de las colas de chakra a un lado de la kunoichi mientras miraba como si se tratara de un tercer plano como Naruto se recostaba nuevamente sobre Sakura…

Naruto había estado a punto de correrse pero el poder del Kyuubi había suprimido esa sensación, y en su mente del Uzumaki solo estaba la idea de absorber el poder de Sasuke, terminando de hacerlo, toda la excitación y placer que sentía por haber poseído el cuerpo del moreno y previamente el de la kunoichi, se acumulo violentamente en su sexo ocasionándole un extraño dolor, necesitaba terminar ahora¡¡ o estaba seguro que sufriría alguna especie de ataque o epilepsia corporal xD, rápidamente quito a Sasuke de su posición, al rubio solo le importaba una cosa hundirse en el cuerpo de Sakura y abandonarse a las sensaciones de su cuerpo… se abraso de la pelirosa, escondiendo su rostro en su esbelto cuello mordiéndolo, degustándolo, absorbiendo su dulce aroma, acariciando una última vez una de sus piernas y se hundió finalmente en ella explotando con el simple contacto, teniendo el orgasmo mas largo que podía recordar, sentía como su cuerpo tenso se relajaba mientras las corrientes eléctricas lo inundaban perdiéndolo en un letargo tan profundo que deseo poder quedarse ahí por siempre, ahí no había dolor ni soledad, pues debajo de el podía sentir la calidez y suavidad del cuerpo de Sakura, su bella Sakura y a su lado aun sentía la presencia del Uchiha, una sensación que lo relajaba en lo absoluto… el poder del Kyuubi fue retrocediendo poco a poco entrando de nuevo en el cuerpo de Naruto, llevándolo a un estado de cansancio absoluto, perdiendo la conciencia completamente, mientras Sakura era testigo de cómo el rubio regresaba a su forma original, los ojos rojos se volvieron azules como el cielo en un día despejado y su piel perdió la marca del sello en su abdomen y en sus ojos y sus labios desapareció el contorno negro que los delineaba…

Sakura sintió a Naruto desplomarse sobre ella segundos después de sentir el abrazador calor del orgasmo del kitzune llenándola y mezclándose con la esencia que el moreno había dejado en su interior segundos antes… la presión del agarre de las colas de chakra desapareció por completo, pero ni la ojiverde ni el ojinegro se sentían capaz de moverse, quedaron recostados un par de minutos sintiendo como la esencia del Kyuubi iba mermando… las paredes perdían la presión del chakra rojo y las colas desaparecían por completo… a excepción de las dos colas que permanecían inertes y parecían estar en estado físico real… tan largas y esponjosas como las de un zorro real proporcionado al tamaño de Naruto…

Tomándose sus precauciones y con lentitud Sakura se movió ligeramente, sentía temblar su cuerpo tan falto de energía, suavemente retiro al rubio que aun descansaba sobre ella, dejándolo recostado de lado entre el y el azabache quien solo la observaba shokeado y con la mirada sin expresión alguna… todo había terminado… el ataque de Naruto y lo que sea que este quería conseguir, llevándose junto con eso la relación de los tres, que a partir de ahora ya no podría ser igual… nunca más… un sentimiento de vacio absoluto se apodero de los dos ninjas que aun mantenían la conciencia, se miraron por encima del cuerpo inconsciente del Uzumaki, interrogantes sin sentidos o sentimientos y antes de poder tan siquiera pensar en articular alguna palabra, ya no decir alguna oración, escucharon con sobresalto el frenesí incesante del forcejeo en la puerta de la habitación…

-Naruto¡¡ Sakura¡¡¡ - era Sai quien desde el otro lado de la puerta forzaba la cerradura para poder entrar, había sentido el chakra del Kyuubi, pero alguna fuerza profunda lo habían paralizado frente a la puerta de la habitación, y ahí había permanecido bastante tiempo intentando moverse hasta que por fin el chakra demoniaco había desaparecido y con el, la parálisis en su cuerpo, su primera reacción fue escuchar detrás de la puerta, pero al no haber ruido alguno se preocupo de que del otro lado de la puerta ya no quedase nadie con vida…

Sasuke en una reacción instintiva, obtenida después de 3 años de entrenamiento con el asesino psicópata homosexual de Orochimaru, ya había logrado llegar a la puerta evitando así que Sai lograra abrirla lo suficiente como para poder ver el interior…

-Sai¡¡ lárgate de aquí¡¡¡- con ayuda de su cuerpo Sasuke mantenía cerrado el acceso a Sai

-Sasuke¡¡¡ que… que está pasando ahí¡¡¡ sentí en chakra del zorro, que paso con Naruto?- Sai empujaba la puerta en reacción automática, intentado entender… pero como siempre no tenía idea…

-lárgate Sai¡¡¡, es problema mío y de Naruto…- Sai al escuchar esa confesión se relajo tan solo un poco… intentando comprender…

-y que hay de la fea¡¡-

-tsk¡¡- Sasuke sintió hervir su sangre al escuchar a Sai referirse así a Sakura, usualmente no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo, pero presentía que lo que acababa de pasar lo tenía extremadamente sensible (y a quien no? XD)…

-también de ella, solo…- suspiro…- solo lárgate Sai¡¡¡, no estoy jugando¡¡-

Sai se concentro, recapacito y evaluó la situación todo lo que pudo los siguientes 5 segundos antes de insistir de nuevo…

-y que hay de la misión?-

-con un demonio¡¡¡ escúchame bien maldito juguetito del Hokage¡¡¡, te largaras de aquí ahora mismo o saldré y te mandare al infierno 100 veces con mi sharingan antes de que puedas exhalar tu último aliento¡¡¡-

Sai recapacito… definitivamente esa amenaza la tomaría en consideración, aun no sabía distinguir si alguien hablaba en serio o no, pero prefirió no arriesgarse, el Uchiha era de cuidado y él lo sabía perfectamente…

Sasuke permaneció apoyado en la puerta, escucho como Sai se alejaba no muy seguro de ahí, su chakra también se alejaba, y finalmente el moreno se relajo de nuevo, se resbalo por la puerta hasta quedar sentado, con sus piernas cubriendo su pecho y su cuerpo desnudo, subió la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos verdes interrogantes de la kunoichi que permanecía sentada, con sus piernas dobladas y su pecho expuesto a los ojos oscuros, aun al lado del rubio quien inconsciente descansaba perezosamente recostado en el centro de la habitación, preguntando en un asfixiante silencio, que es lo que harían??, que seguía?? Que harían a continuación??... Sasuke la miro con las mismas preguntas en la mirada profunda… que hacer??... en una situación normal, asesinarían a sangre fría y con el mayor dolor posible a aquel que se hubiese atrevido a hacerles algo como eso, pero se trataba de Naruto… y para ambos significaba alguien a quien amaban e irónicamente en quien confiaban ciegamente y ahora mismo se cuestionaban qué decisión tomar…

Sasuke miro compungido el cuerpo trigueño del rubio que recostado de lado dormitaba pacíficamente, como si no hubiese hecho nada que perturbase su conciencia o su apacible sueño… una furia fue creciendo en su interior… el odio y el desazón de la traición como un amargo veneno que baja lacerante desde tu garganta y te hace retorcer las entrañas, asfixiando tu aliento, oscureciendo tu mente con el solo deseo de saciar la sed que se te ha provocado… Sasuke gateo sin fuerzas hacia el rubio, sin notar a Sakura quien solo observaba ausente de voluntad, relegada a ser una espectadora, sin poder reaccionar, mientras el moreno sin notar conscientemente los movimientos de su cuerpo había llegado a Naruto, lentamente lo reacomodo bocarriba, se subió sobre él quedando a horcajadas sobre su pecho y sin poder detenerse o tan siquiera entender lo que hacía, rodeo con ambas manos el cuello del rubio y poco a poco fue aumentando la presión hasta sentir que era capaz de detener el acceso de aire y dificultar el torrente sanguíneo… los nuevos aditamentos en la retaguardia del rubio, las nuevas colas se movieron ligeramente en reacción de la sensación de asfixia, la necesidad de aire despertaron pesadamente a Naruto quien apenas consiente de la situación y aun sin recapacitar en lo que había ocurrido, contemplaba como su mejor amigo lo miraba con odio e intentaba ahogarlo con sus propias manos… confundido, asustado y recién reaccionado torpemente Naruto se apresuro a intentar aminorar el agarre del moreno sujetando sus manos con las propias haciendo un inútil esfuerzo por quitar la presión en su cuello… interrogante se perdió en la oscura mirada… como un rayo surcando su mente y su memoria, regresaban los turbulentos recuerdos de lo ocurrido minutos atrás, provocándole sin poder evitarlo, que dos lastimosas y arrepentidas salieran de esos hermosos zafiros confundidos… se fue graduando su mirada cambiando por una asustada o más bien aterrorizada y arrepentida, sin saber que hacer… mientras se iba nublando su visión y se iba tensando su cuerpo por la falta de oxigeno, y su pecho ardía exigiendo el aire que se negaba a pasar…

Sasuke pudo ver en los ojos azules el miedo y el correr de las lastimosas lagrimas, pero no podía detener sus acciones… su cuerpo solo respondía al deseo de venganza, de asfixiar al rubio hasta dejarlo sin aliento y sentir su vida extinguirse entre sus manos…

Continuara…………..

Chan chan chaaaaan, xD … Arigatou a todas las o los (no estoy muy segura de eso =*) pero bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews enviados, me encantan y me inspiran para continuar, … buueeeno pues aquí está el capi, me tarde bastantito porque tengo muchísimo trabajo y apenas me queda tiempo de escribir y con niveles estrés súper altos, pues la inspiración no llega muy fácil, pero bueno, gommen jejeje, .. Y arigatouuu a mi novio precioso que sin él no tendría la paciencia suficiente para hacer nada (además de que me inspira en muchas cosas xDDD n//n) jejeje… ejem…

Gracias por leer… dejen sus reviews onegai, son mi pago y mis ganas de continuar….

Atte: Kagome-Kitty


End file.
